La Prêtresse de la Nuit
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Sakura a 19 ans quand elle apprend... que Lionel va se marier ! Alors ? Leur amour plus fort que tout n'est-il qu'un souvenir aux yeux de Lionel ?... Vous le saurez en lisant la fic ! Co-écrit avec ma meilleure amie Ptitebrem.rnChapitre 29 en ligne. Dé
1. Mots des auteurs

**_La Prêtresse De La Nuit.  
_**

Mots des auteurs.

_Alors voilà notre grande fanfic La Prêtresse De La Nuit ! Le titre est pas top lol_ **(moi je l'aime bien le titre !!! En fait t'es jalouse parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !!! lol)** _(pffffffff !!!) mais bon on espère que ça vous plaira !! Et pis si ça vous plaît pas c'est pareil lol !!! Mais non je rigole partez pas !! (Julie ne me regarde pas comme ça !!)_ **(je te regarde comme je veux !!!)**

_Bon sinon pour les commentaires :_

_En italique = Aoudwey._

**En gras = Ptitebrem.**

Et en normal, ce sont les deux !

_Voilà alors sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout envoyez-nous vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais !)._

_Aoudwey_

_PS : Faites pas attention aux commentaires présents tout au long de la fic ; on est folles !!_** (Ah !! tu le reconnais enfin que toi aussi tu es folle !!!)**_ Et excusez-nous pour les fautes d'orthographe !_

* * *

**Alors je complète en disant que soyez indulgents nous ne sommes que des êtres humains (enfin presque) **_(parle pour toi !)_** et la perfection n'est pas de ce monde mais on peut essayer de s'en approcher donc si quelque chose vous déplaît ou vous plaît (ça nous ferait plaisir d'ailleurs !!!) **_(tu l'as dit bouffi !)_** faites-le nous savoir et on verra ce qu'on peut faire (peut-être lol) **_(comment t'es méchante !!!)_**. C'est à peu près tout, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise (mais de toute façon il n'y a pas de doutes possibles là dessus parce que nous sommes d'une race supérieure à la votre et bientôt nous gouvernerons le monde grâce à notre intelligence surdéveloppée et si par le plus grand des hasards vous n'aimez pas c'est que ceci est d'un niveau trop élevé pour vous) **_(à ton avis ça a marché ?? Ils sont impressionnés tu crois !?!)_**(bah j'espère, parce que c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai dit ça !!!)******

**Avouez que je suis super sympa non ?**_(trop !)_

**Ptitebrem**

**PS : on vous avait prévenu qu'on était folles !!!**

* * *

Ah et bien sûr, nos adresses e-mail _(sinon comment allez-vous pouvoir nous envoyer tout plein de compliments !!?? lol)_

**Ptitebrem : ptitebrem chez aol.fr**

_Audrey : audreybes chez wanadoo.fr_

Et n'oubliez pas, un petit feedback, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! :-)

P.S. : Au départ, nous avions fait un code de couleur mais malheureusement, sur ce site, les couleurs n'apparaissent pas. Nous avons donc changé quelques détails et, pour que vous sachiez qui a écrit quoi, sans que la fic devienne illisible, nous vous préciserons l'auteur de chaque chapitre à chaque début de chapitre.


	2. Le mariage

Tout d'abord, un petit récapitulatifs des personnages :

  
**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Vous la découvrirez bientôt…

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le mariage.  
**_(Ptitebrem & Aoudwey)

Voix : Sakura ! Descends vite ! Tu as du courrier !... Et il vient de Chine !...

Sakura en entendant ces mots, dévala les escaliers et arriva tout droit dans son frère qui l'attendait en bas.

Thomas : Ouch Godzilla fais attention !!!

Sakura : La lettre ! Vite !

Elle l'attrapa et remonta aussitôt dans sa chambre. Elle était sûre que la lettre venait de Lionel. Lionel était partit lorsqu'ils n'avaient que 14 ans, juste après lui avoir avoué son amour et Sakura ne l'avait jamais oublié. Cinq ans avaient passé et il restait l'amour de sa vie. Elle ouvrit la lettre qui disait :

« Lionel Li et Céliane Wedmingthon ont le plaisir de vous faire part de leur mariage qui aura lieu le 24 Juin prochain, en Chine dans le domaine de la famille Li. »

« **Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ????!!!!** pensa Sakura. ». Et elle se précipita sur le téléphone.

- Tiffany Daidoji, j'écoute.

- Allo Tiffany ? C'est Sakura. Je peux venir chez toi ?

- Oui bien sûr mais… que se passe-t-il ??

- BIP BIP BIP

Sakura avait raccroché et était déjà en route pour la maison de Tiffany.

Elle arriva chez Tiffany et sonna. Tiffany ouvrit et Sakura se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tu as reçu la même chose que moi ? dit Sakura en brandissant le faire-part de Lionel.

- Oui…

- Tu as vu, il va se marier et moi qui l'attends depuis 5 ans. Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai été aussi idiote de penser qu'il m'attendrait alors que maintenant il m'a oubliée ?

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Tout petit chapitre pour le début de cette magnifique fic qu'est la nôtre lol (non non les chevilles vont bien on vous assure !!)... Si vous voulez la suite (passionnante bien entendu !!)... mailez-nous !!

Julie et Audrey


	3. Retrouvailles

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Vous la découvrirez bientôt…

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles.  
_**(Ptitebrem & Aoudwey)

L'avion qu'avaient pris Sakura et Tiffany était en train d'atterrir à Hong Kong. Lionel les attendait à l'aéroport.

Tiffany,_ descendant de l'avion _: Salut Lionel ! Comment vas-tu ?

Et elle le serra dans ses bras. Sakura était à son tour en train de descendre de l'avion. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil miroir afin que Lionel ne voie pas qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle se tenait derrière Tiffany.

Lionel,_ se dirigeant vers elle_ : Bonjour ma petite Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Lionel les conduisit jusqu'à une grande voiture noire conduite par un chauffeur. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à l'arrière et discutèrent des dernières années écoulées, en évitant soigneusement le sujet « Céliane ». Ils arrivèrent au domaine des Li ; un grand et somptueux manoir. Ils entrèrent et passèrent dans le salon où une très belle jeune fille arriva. Elle était tellement brune que ses cheveux paraissaient noirs. Elle avait la peau très blanche, comme du lait et de grands yeux noirs envoûtants avec des reflets variant du bleu au mauve. En bref, elle était époustouflante !

Lionel : Ah Céliane ma chérie ! Viens il faut que je te présente Sakura et Tiffany.

Céliane s'approcha de Lionel et ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser passionné si bien que Sakura détourna le regard.

Lionel : Voilà les présentations sont faites : Céliane voici Sakura et ici Tiffany. Sakura, Tiffany, je vous présente l'amour de ma vie ; Céliane.

Sakura & Tiffany : Bonjour.

Tiffany embrassa Céliane tandis que Sakura lui serra la main très froidement (bah oui quoi elle est jalouse !!!) et ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

Tiffany : Et… Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? (La question dont Sakura ne voulait pas du tout connaître la réponse !)

Lionel : Et bien je ne l'oublierai jamais ! C'était en revenant du Japon, dans l'avion !

Sakura blêmit. Ainsi l'histoire d'amour de Lionel et Céliane avait commencé juste après que Lionel l'ait quittée, en lui ayant avoué son amour.

Lionel : Oui d'ailleurs en ce temps là je pensais être amoureux d'une fille... je ne sais même plus son nom ! Mais je me suis rendu compte combien cet amour était puéril et insignifiant comparé à celui que j'éprouve pour ma chère Céliane que j'adore.

(Vous nous trouvez sadiques ? Vous pensez qu'on devrait avoir honte ? Nous vous répondons une chose : C'est bon la honte !!!)

Sakura, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Tiffany voulut se lever pour aller la rejoindre quand…

Céliane : Tiens ! Mais pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça ?! Lionel, mon chou, tu crois que je peux lui demander ou pas ?

Tiffany,_ s'arrêtant et regardant Céliane_ : Lui demander quoi ?

Sakura,_ qui était revenue sur ses pas_ : Oui me demander quoi ?

Céliane,_ avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents jaunes _(pour les dents jaunes c'est un ptit délire ! Et oui malheureusement Céliane est super belle !!! Connasse !!) : Et bien tu vois Sakura, comme je sais que tu es la meilleure AMIE de mon cher et tendre Lionel et que j'aimerais vraiment que nous le devenions aussi toutes les deux, je voulais te demander si… tu voulais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Sakura_, qui n'en revient pas _: Euh… oui…

_A suivre..._


	4. Mauvais présage

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Mauvais présage.  
_**(Ptitebrem & Aoudwey)

Sakura était dans une des chambres mises à disposition par la famille Li. Elle avait un sommeil agité.

_Rêve de Sakura_  
Sakura était assise au premier rang et regardait la mariée s'avancer vers Lionel. Elle dut bien admettre que Céliane était vraiment magnifique. Céliane s'avança donc et se plaça à côté de celui qui allait devenir son futur époux (à savoir malheureusement Lionel). Une fois à côté de Lionel, le visage de Céliane se défigura et pris des traits horribles. Petit à petit son corps disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à une ombre. Sakura en voyant cette ombre ressentit une grande aura maléfique. Elle cria :

- Lionel !!! Non !

Mais Lionel la regarda avec un sourire et un regard froid et méprisant ; ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Sakura tendit le bras pour le rattraper et se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Son rêve avait eu l'air tellement réel qu'elle mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits.

Sakura : Je suis sûre que Céliane nous cache quelque chose. Ce rêve n'était pas là pour rien.

Elle décida d'aller faire part de ses craintes à Tiffany et se leva. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle ressentit la grande aura maléfique dont elle avait eu un aperçu pendant son rêve qui était très proche d'elle. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Tiffany et vit le visage de son amie qui brillait étrangement. Mais la lueur disparut très vite si bien que Sakura ne sut pas si elle avait rêvé ou non. Elle réveilla Tiffany.

Tiffany : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura : Tiffany il faut que je te parle j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre cette nuit. Je suis sûre que Céliane n'est pas nette.

Tiffany : Voyons Sakura ! Regarde la vérité en face : tu es jalouse ! Remarque il y a de quoi ! Mais il faut que tu t'y fasses ; Lionel ne t'aime plus et c'était forcé ! Il ne pouvait QUE tomber amoureux d'elle ! Regarde-toi, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! Ainsi va la vie ma petite Sakura ! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir ; il faut que je sois en forme demain pour filmer mon meilleur modèle : Céliane ! Quand je pense qu'avant je devais me contenter de toi !... Elle et Lionel forment un si beau couple !

Cette remarque finit d'achever Sakura qui prit la direction du dojo : elle avait grand besoin de se défouler. Elle rentra dedans et sortit sa carte de la création grâce à laquelle elle fit apparaître une véritable salle d'entraînement au combat avec punching-ball et tout le matériel nécessaire. Elle commença à frapper le punching-ball de toutes ses forces, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues. Elle commençait à s'épuiser lorsqu'un bras la retint.

Lionel : Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu fais dix fois trop de bruit Céliane n'arrive pas à dormir !

Sakura le regarda. Ses larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de couler.

Sakura : Céliane par ci ! Céliane par là ! Céliane, Céliane, Céliane et encore Céliane ! J'en ai marre je n'en peux plus ! Y'en a vraiment que pour elle !!! Mais où sont donc passés mes amis ?! Vous ne voyez plus qu'elle !!!

Lionel : Ah bah bravo ! T'es vraiment bien qu'une gamine ! Tu vois Sakura je vais t'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui et tu vas essayer de bien faire rentrer ça dans ta petite cervelle : TU N'ES PAS LE CENTRE DU MONDE !!! Et Céliane mérite bien plus notre attention que toi !

Il la regarda avec mépris et ajouta : Tu devrais rendre grâce à Céliane qu'elle ait la pitié de te prendre pour demoiselle d'honneur !

Et sur ce, il la planta là et partit rejoindre sa « dulcinée ».

Sakura s'effondra par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle resta là pendant un long moment, puis, épuisée, rejoignit sa chambre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà !! Vous avez vu, vous avez le droit à deux chapitres, ce qui veut dire... au moins deux reviews !!! Non mais oh !! On se décarcasse à vous écrire des fics alors vous pouvez bien prendre deux minutes pour nous donnez votre avis !! 

Sinon merci à Lyla, notre seule et unique revieweuse (quand nous gouvernerons le monde nous t'épargnerons !!) nan sans déc on espère que ça te plaît n'hésite pas à continuer de nous donner ton avis _(Et dis à Sakura que y'a pas que Lionel et moi à qui elle doit faire la peau ; y'a Ptite Brem aussi !!! En plus de nous deux c'est elle la plus sadique !!)_ **(Même pas vrai !!) **_(...no comment...)_ et puis surtout faut que tu retiennes Sakura parce que sinon... t'auras pas la suite :-D !!! Et pis d'abors, et là c'est à Sakura qu'on s'adresse : si tu continues comme ça, on te fait sortir avec un gros méchant pas beau ! na !** (Et ce sera bien fait !!)**


	5. Les alliances

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Les alliances.  
_**(Ptitebrem & Aoudwey)

Le lendemain Sakura garda ses distances vis-à-vis de ses trois compagnons. Mais en fin de soirée arriva la répétition du mariage et elle du bien respecter les obligations que lui imposait son statut de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées tout le long de la cérémonie lorsqu'une voix qu'elle n'aimait pas _(mais alors pas du tout !)_ la ramena à la réalité.

Céliane : Sakura ! Sakura ! Les alliances !

Sakura : Hein ?! Euh… Oui ! Les alliances !

Elle sortit un petit écrin et l'ouvrit. Céliane poussa alors un cri en voyant les alliances.

Sakura : Je… je ne comprends pas !

Lionel : Sakura ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça !

A la place des belles alliances en or des futurs mariés trônaient deux horribles bagues noires surmontées d'une tête de mort.

Lionel : La leçon que je t'ai donnée hier ne t'a pas suffi ? Toi et tes crises de petite fille gâtée ne nous laisserez jamais en paix !

Céliane : Sakura il fallait me le dire si tu ne voulais pas être ma demoiselle d'honneur. J'aurais demandé à quelqu'un de confiance ! Maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ; Tiffany, veux-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Tiffany : Oh Céliane je suis ravie et honorée que tu me demandes ça ! Bien sûr j'accepte avec joie !

Lionel : Toi Sakura va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Sakura,_ en larmes_ : Mais… Lionel ! Je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Crois-moi je t'en prie !

Lionel : Oui c'est cela tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Je sais combien tu es jalouse de ma magnifique Céliane mais tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Sors d'ici !

Céliane : Attends Lionel ! Peut-être que Sakura nous dit la vérité… Donne-lui une dernière chance !

Lionel : Mais tu vois bien que c'est elle la coupable ! Depuis le début elle t'envie ! Tu es vraiment trop bonne avec elle ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose : le moment propice pour te poignarder dans le dos ! Mais je ferai selon tes désirs mon cœur, Sakura va rester ici ! En tout cas il est hors de question qu'elle redevienne ta demoiselle d'honneur et au mariage je veux qu'elle soit tout au fond de la salle, loin de toi ! Allez les filles, venez ! Nous n'avons rien à faire avec elle !

Sakura s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre, en pleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit Lionel qui lui ait dit toutes ces choses. Et que Tiffany ne l'ait même pas défendue. Ses propres amis… Une fois dans sa chambre elle commença à faire sa valise puis mit tout par terre et se jeta sur le lit, y déversant un torrent de larmes. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar !…

_A suivre..._


	6. Garder l'espoir

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Garder l'espoir.  
_**(Ptitebrem & Aoudwey)

La fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura s'ouvrit et un courrant d'air pénétra dans la chambre. Sakura n'y prêta pas attention mais il lui sembla pourtant qu'elle ressentait enfin une présence amicale. Yué entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, près de sa maîtresse. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Sakura releva la tête et l'aperçut. Il lui sourit et laissa place à Mathieu.

Mathieu : Que se passe-t-il ma petite Sakura ?

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas Mathieu ! Lionel semble si changé ! On dirait qu'il me déteste ! Et Tiffany a clairement laissé sous-entendre que j'étais nulle !! Cette Céliane, la fiancée de Lionel ne me paraît pas claire. Et depuis que je suis ici il ne m'arrive que des malheurs. Tu sais d'habitude je ne baisse pas les bras facilement mais là je n'en peux plus ! Lionel m'a dit des choses horribles et vraiment méchantes.

Sakura rééclata en sanglots et Mathieu la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Mathieu : Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu penses que cette… Céliane c'est ça ? n'est pas claire ?

Sakura : Et bien… j'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre où Céliane n'était pas vraiment Céliane. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ; ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je te jure que c'était plus que ça !

Mathieu : Je te crois Sakura et je te connais ; tu ne baisses jamais les bras. Il faut te battre ! Tes amis semblent avoir changé ; ouvre-leur les yeux !

Sakura reprit confiance et sourit à son ami.

Sakura : Merci Mathieu ! Tu as raison !

Mathieu rit et :

Mathieu : Mais au fait… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?

Yué réapparut.

Sakura : Yué, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre dans lequel Céliane se transformait en ombre malfaisante. J'ai senti son aura dans ce rêve. Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'ai voulu aller en faire part à Tiffany et j'ai de nouveau senti cette aura en approchant de la chambre de Tiffany. Je suis entrée et j'ai remarqué que le visage de Tiffany brillait étrangement. Sur le coup je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais plus j'y songe et plus je trouve ça louche.

Yué : Pour moi cela ne fait aucun doute, tes amis, Lionel et Tiffany, ont été envoûtés par Céliane. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça.

_A suivre..._


	7. Doutes

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Doutes…  
**(Aoudwey)_

Depuis la visite de Céliane, Sakura avait repris confiance et bien que Lionel et Tiffany soient chaque jour un peu plus ignobles avec elle, elle gardait espoir et attendait avec impatience le jour où enfin elle pourrait démasquer le monstre qu'était Céliane et ainsi dévoiler sa véritable nature à ses amis.

Les quelques jours précédents le mariage s'écoulèrent (plus ou moins vite selon les personnes) et on arriva à cette date que Sakura redoutait tant.

Le cadran réveil affichait 7:45 et Sakura, allongée sur son lit, pensait.

Sakura : Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher ce mariage !

Cependant le doute l'assaillait. Depuis la venue de Yué, il ne s'était rien passé d'inquiétant. Sakura commençait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être que finalement Lionel et Tiffany avaient raison ? Peut-être était-elle jalouse ?…

C'est alors qu'elle se sentit bizarre. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle glissa vers un autre monde, celui des songes…

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon ! Nos chapitres sont courts ! On le sait ! Mais que cela ne vous empêche surtout pas de nous donner votre avis !! On attend que ça ! (Sinon on fait grève.) On essaiera d'en faire des plus longs. Mais notez quand même que pour nous faire pardonner la petitesse de nos chapitres _(ça se dit ça Julie ?)_ on vous en a mis deux !

Alors ? C'est qui les plus sympas ?


	8. Le sanctuaire

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le sanctuaire.  
**(Aoudwey) _

Sakura était debout dans une prairie verdoyante. L'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue. Des fleurs parsemaient cette toison verte. Quelques arbres et bosquets étaient disséminés ça et là. Un vrai paradis !

Apparu d'on ne sait où, un vieil homme s'avança vers Sakura. Il portait une longue barbe grise et une toge blanc crème. Il n'était pas très gros mais malgré son aspect laissant à supposer qu'il avait un certain âge, il paraissait très robuste.

Vieil homme : Bienvenue Chasseuse ! Tu es ici dans mon sanctuaire où ni la fuite du temps ni quoi que ce soit se passant dans le monde des Hommes n'a d'importance.

Son visage, tandis qu'il parlait, arborait une attitude bienveillante. Sakura sut immédiatement qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et son instinct lui conseilla d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

V.H : Chasseuse, le monde court un grand danger ! C'est à toi de le déjouer. La prophétie de la grande prêtresse est sur le point de s'accomplir.

Sak : La prophétie de la quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Quelle est-elle ?

V.H : C'est une prophétie très ancienne. Assieds-toi jeune fille.

Aussitôt un banc de pierre apparût derrière eux et Sakura et le vieillard s'assirent dessus.

V.H : Il y a bien longtemps régnait le chaos sur Terre. Les forces du mal grandissaient chaque jour un peu plus et étaient régies par une créature ignoble : Keldania, plus connue sous le nom de La prêtresse de la nuit. Une coalition de puissants magiciens se forma alors afin de la détruire. Ils la vainquirent mais le prix à payer fut lourd… Ils périrent dans la bataille, eux ainsi que toute vie sur Terre. Mais l'Univers est ainsi fait et le monde se reconstitua au bout de plusieurs millénaires.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir cet homme et qui il était pour savoir autant de choses. Mais surtout ce qui la tracassait était les raisons de ces révélations ; l'heure devait vraiment être grave pour qu'il l'ait faite venir jusqu'ici. Ce dernier poursuivit :

V.H : Mais l'Histoire n'est pas terminée. Les magiciens n'étaient pas assez puissants pour totalement détruire Keldania et une infime partie d'elle subsista. La prophétie dit qu'elle reviendra sur ce Monde et livrera l'Ultime Combat avec le magicien le plus puissant de tous les temps… Ce magicien, c'est toi, chasseuse !

Sakura, _balbutiant_ : Quoi ?… Moi ?… Mais… Non… c'est impossible !…

V.H : Prends ce médaillon, il t'aidera,_ dit-il en lui passant autour du cou __une chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait une petite médaille représentant une étoile_ _entourée d'autres étoiles, plus petites_. Mais surtout n'oublie pas ; le destin du monde est entre tes mains...

Et sur ce, tout devint flou autour de Sakura et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau dans sa chambre et, de plus, que l'heure de son cadran réveil n'avait pas bougé.

Mais, autour de son cou, trônait une chaînette en argent...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, voilà !! Encore deux nouveaux chapitres !! Comme d'hab, vous avez intérêt à nous envoyer des reviews !! Sinon... Enfin c'est cool on a déjà dix reviews (**QUE 10 ?? **/ _Bah faut faire avec c'qu'on a !! Et pis te plains pas, ça doit être plus que pour TOUTES mes fics à moi TOUTE SEULE réunies !! Snif ! _/ **Bah c'est normal !! Celui-là, JE l'ai fait avec toi !! **/ _Grrrr !!!_) 

En tout cas merci à Raya-Chan, marion-moune, Lyla, granger et Nawafya pour leur reviews. Continuez à nous en envoyer ! Et pour les autres... DES REVIEWS ET QU'CA SAUTE !!!!


	9. Une aide pas ordinaire

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Une aide pas ordinaire.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Sakura se leva et alla se préparer. Elle avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain lorsque :

Sakura : Ah non ! Pas encore !

Elle se sentit irrémédiablement attirée vers le sol et tomba, sans pouvoir se retenir…

Elle était de nouveau dans la prairie, mais seule cette fois-ci.

Sakura : Euh… Y a quelqu'un ?

Un jeune homme s'avança alors vers elle.

J. H : Alors c'est toi !…

Sakura le regarda avec incompréhension. Après un bref silence, il éclata de rire.

J. H : Non ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut pas être toi !!

Sakura : …J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique là !!

J.H : Je pensais qu'Argus plaisantait !!

Sak : Argus ?

J.H : L'homme avec qui tu as parlé tout à l'heure.

Sak : Ah… Et toi, tu es ?

J. H : Kris !

Sakura : Ok ! Mais euh... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Kris : C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir. Argus m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé le grand magicien dont parlait la prophétie de la grande prêtresse et que ce magicien était en fait une magicienne, et n'ayant pas plus de vingt ans qui plus est !

Sakura : Et alors ?

Kris : Et alors !?! Ahahaha qu'elle est drôle !! Et alors je ne peux pas y croire !! Toi !? Défier Keldania ?!

En disant cela il la regardait avec des yeux méprisants.

Sakura, _commençant à s'énerver_ : Et bien il faudra faire avec !! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !!?? Je n'ai pas demandé à être là moi !!

Kris : Eh ! Du calme ! Je plaisantais !… Enfin… Pas totalement ! Mais puisqu'il faut faire avec… je t'accompagne !!

Sak : QUOI !?

Kris : Eh oui ma belle !! A toi toute seule tu ne pourras rien faire !! Non mais tu t'es vue !! A nous deux peut-être !!… Enfin... avec beaucoup de chance !!

Sakura fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, déjà elle se sentait repartir.

Elle se retrouva devant la salle de bain, à l'endroit où elle était tombée mais…

Sak : Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?!

Devant elle se tenait Kris.

Kris : Non mais t'es sourde ou quoi !? Je viens de te dire que je t'accompagnais ! Si le monde a une chance d'être sauvé, ce n'est sûrement pas par toi !!

Sakura : Quoi ? Non mais tu as du toupet ! Si tu n'es pas content vas-t-en !

Kris : J'aimerais bien seulement je dois essayer d'aider une pimbêche irresponsable à sauver le monde !!

Sak : Quoi ? Non mais c'est moi que tu traites de pimbêche irresponsable là ?

Kris : Oh mais c'est qu'elle a de la jugeote avec ça !!!

Sak : Sors de ma chambre !

Kris : Volontiers !

Et en disant ça, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entra dedans. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il fit demi-tour et cette fois sortit vraiment de la chambre de Sakura.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de notre petit Kris ?? Il est sympathique non ? lol_

_Je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là je suis assez fière de moi... J'l'aime bien moi ce perso lol_

_Enfin, c'est à vous de voir, donnez-moi en des nouvelles !_

_Aoudwey_


	10. Lionel

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Lionel.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Sakura avait fini de se préparer. Elle portait une robe rose pâle très légère arrivant au-dessus des genoux et avait relevé ses cheveux (qui désormais lui arrivent dans le dos) en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques anglaises. Elle était très jolie ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Kris se trouvait dans le couloir, adossé au mur.

Sakura : Oh non ! Alors je n'ai pas rêvé...

Kris la regardait avec des yeux et une bouche grands ouverts, semblant ébahi.

Sakura : Bah quoi !?

Il se reprit vite.

Kris : Je me disais qu'une fille comme toi, passant son temps à se pomponner, ne pouvait décidément pas être le magicien de la prophétie !

Sakura : grrrrr !

Et sur ce, elle partit, sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Kris, _lui courant après _: Eh attends !! Je ne sais pas où aller moi !

Sakura,_ sans se retourner_ : Alors ça tu vois c'es bien dommage pour toi !! En tout cas, ne compte pas sur la pimbêche irresponsable passant son temps à se pomponner que je suis pour t'aider !

Elle traversa alors la maison et se dirigea dehors, dans le jardin où se dressaient un kiosque fleuri et une multitude de bancs tous blancs (c'est là que sera célébré le mariage), Kris sur ses talons.

Beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà présents. Lionel se dirigea vers Sakura et sans même jeter un regard à Kris lui dit :

Lionel : Ta place !

Il lui désigna une chaise que le temps semblait avoir épuiséé car elle ne paraissait pas très stable, à l'écart des beaux banc blancs et du kiosque.

Lionel : Quant à ce jeune homme qu'il se débrouille. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé de nous ramener d'invités ! Tu es d'un impolitesse…

Et il tourna les talons, les plantant là, sans même leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kris qui, après avoir repris ses esprits le rattrapa en deux temps trois mouvements et le força à se retourner.

Kris : Non mais qui t'es toi pour nous parler comme ça !! Tu vas faire tes excuses et tout de suite !

Lionel lui décocha alors un magnifique crochet du droit, épousseta sa veste comme si le fait que Kris ait posé ses mains dessus ait pu la salir et partit.

Sakura, pendant cette scène, avait poussé un cri et se précipita vers Kris. Certes, il n'avait pas été très sympa avec elle, mais tout de même, il ne méritait pas ça…

Sakura, _voulant l'aider à se relever_ : Kris ! Ca va ?

Kris,_ la repoussant_ : Ca va, ca va ! Lâche-moi !

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux emplis de tristesse et partit s'asseoir sur la « chaise » qui lui avait été désignée.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Oh la la !! Il est de pire en pire ce Lionel ! C'est pas possible d'être un goujat pareil !! Bon en même temps, c'est vrai que c'est un peu de notre faute !_

_Bizzzzzzzz à tous. On attend les reviews._

_Aoudwey_


	11. Ouvre les yeux !

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Ouvre les yeux !_**_  
_(Ptite Brem et Aoudwey)

Les invités étant tous arrivés, la cérémonie débuta. Sakura savait qu'elle devait à tout prix empêcher ce mariage mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment. Elle commençait à désespérer quand une voix résonna dans sa tête.

Voix : Aie confiance en le pouvoir de l'amour Sakura !

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Mais cette voix… Elle la connaissait. C'était…

Sakura,_ murmurant_ : Maman !?

Aucune réponse. Pourtant Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle sourit alors et sut ; tout irait bien !

Prêtre : Que celui ou celle qui est contre ce mariage parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Sakura se leva alors paisiblement et :

Sakura : Moi ! Moi je suis contre ce mariage !

Un murmure parcourut alors l'assemblée.

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers Lionel.

Sakura : Je ne peux pas accepter ce mariage car ce n'est pas le vrai Lionel qui se tient ici devant vous… Le vrai Lionel n'aurait jamais accepté ce mariage. Tu ne l'acceptes pas de ton plein gré. Ecoute ton cœur… Tu sais que je dis la vérité.

Puis, regardant Céliane :

Sakura : Toi ! Rends-moi le Lionel et la Tiffany que je connais. Je sais ce que tu veux, si tu veux t'attaquer à moi, utilise des moyens moins pitoyables.

Céliane : Sakura, mais comment peux-tu me faire ça, et le jour de mon mariage en plus… Moi qui t'ai laissé une deuxième chance… (_en larmes _:) Si tu me détestes, dis le ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça !?!

Lionel : Tu vois Céliane je te l'avais dit !! On ne peut rien tirer de cette fille !!!

Céliane : Oui tu avais raison !! Est-ce que quelqu'un serait assez aimable pour nous débarrasser d'elle s'il vous plaît ?

Deux hommes se levèrent alors (trop contents de pouvoir rendre service à la magnifique Céliane) et attrapèrent Sakura (chacun lui tenant un bras).

Sakura se débattit et, non sans mal, parvint à se libérer. Elle courut alors vers Lionel, l'attrapa et le secoua.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te souvenir ! Rappelle-toi Lionel ! Je t'en prie ! Pour nous !...

Et sur ces mots elle l'embrassa. Lionel s'évanouit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà la suite ! On a mis du temps à la pondre hein !? Et bah c'est d'vot'faute !!! Bah ouais si vous nous aviez envoyé plus de reviews on vous aurait mis la suite plus vite ! Et ouais ! C'est du donnant donnant !!! Bon bah en tout cas maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!  
Et toc lol !! En tout cas maintenant vous savez quoi faire !!!  
  
_Réponse aux reviews :_  
  
Lyla : La voilà la suite !! Satisfaite ? Et merci de nous envoyer autant de reviews. T'es notre suportrice number one !! Et tes joutes verbales ne nous embêtent pas du tout !! Rassure-toi ! Au contraire on adore alors surtout continue !!  
  
Nadge : La vlà la suite !! Mais ça mérite bien quelques reviews lol (ouh les gourmandes !!)  
  
marion-moune : _Comment ça on laisse pas nos lecteurs sur leur fin ?? Non mais on fait ce qu'on veut !! C'est NOUS les auteureuhhhhh !!! lol_ (**Ca y est, c'est fini ? T'as fait ta ptite crise ???** / _Grrrrrrr !!_) _Et pis pour qu'on ne vous fasse plus de coups tordus comme ça, il nous faut des........ allez tous avec nous ! des........ REVIEWS !!! Bravo vous avez trouvé !! Votre prix : le droit de nous écrire tout plein de reviews !!!_  
  
Raya-Chan : _Mais qui sait ?... Peut-être que la tête de Céliane va voler ! Personnellement je trouverais ça pas mal le lancer de tête de Célianne !! Et toi Julie ?_ **Ah ouais trop cool !! Faudrait qu'on se fasse un ptit concours un de ces quatres !!**  
  
granger : Bah alors !! Ta dernière review date du 2/10 !!! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !! ?? Allez allez à ton clavier, on veut des reviews !!  
  
Nawafya : Ah ! Tu as percé à jour notre petit (on dit bien PETIT) côté sadique lol !! Mais apparemment, voir Sakura en pauvre martyre, ça plaît !


	12. Souvenirs

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs._**_  
_(Ptite Brem et Aoudwey)

Lionel se retrouva à Tomoeda. Il se vit passant des moments heureux avec une jeune fille ; flânant avec elle dans les rues, allant dans un parc d'attraction avec elle, tous les deux montant dans des manèges plus fous les uns que les autres et riant aux éclats. Il se vit encore avec elle, le soir, en plein air, à contempler les étoiles, lui recouvrant les épaules de sa veste quand un frisson la parcourait, dégustant une glace tous les deux à la terrasse d'un café… Tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vécues avec Céliane. Il semblait véritablement épanoui dans ces bribes de souvenirs qui lui parvenaient mais… un détail clochait ; qui était cette jeune fille ? Pas Céliane en tout cas… Ce qui voulait dire que Sakura avait raison... Ainsi, jamais il n'avait aimé Céliane ? Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-il demandé en mariage ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit mais une chose se détachait : il fallait qu'il retrouve cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Lionel revint à lui, se releva et dit :

Lionel : Je me souviens !

_A suivre..._


	13. Révélations

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**

Jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle dans cette histoire ?

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Révélations._**_  
_(Ptite Brem et Aoudwey)

L'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres.

Lionel : Céliane, je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Céliane : QUOI !?

Sakura fit un grand sourire.

Sakura : Ca y est tu te souviens !? Oh Lionel !!

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Mais il la repoussa.

Sakura : Mais…

Lionel : Je sais que ce n'est pas Céliane que j'aime mais je ne sais pas non plus qui est cette fille. Je l'ai vue en rêve et je ferai tout pour la retrouver.

Céliane : Hum hum… Très intéressant tout ça mais… j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

En disant ces mots, son visage était devenu sinistre et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte tirant sur le rouge sang. Tout en continuant de parler, elle avança vers Sakura, déchirant sa robe de mariée, sous laquelle se trouvait une tunique noire.

Céliane : Tu as fait échouer mes plans ! Soit ! Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !! Je vais te le faire payer !

Le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil et les invités commençaient à paniquer. Une bonne partie d'entre eux disparurent (tous les invités de Céliane et les amis qu'elle et Lionel en tant que couple s'étaient faits) (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ils étaient fictifs ; la vilaine pas belle Céliane les avait créés !). Le peu d'invités restants s'affola.

Céliane : Regarde-les ces pauvres petits mortels inutiles. Il suffit d'un claquement de doigt, et leur vie part en fumée.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle claqua des doigts et l'un des invités se consuma immédiatement, ce qui accrut la panique générale.

Sakura : Je sais qui tu es. Mais je te préviens Céliane, jamais tu n'asserviras le monde !

Céliane : Ah oui tu sais qui je suis !? Alors cesse de m'appeler par ce nom stupide de mortel ! Appelle-moi…

Sakura : Keldania !

Céliane : Bravo chasseuse ! Maintenant, prépare-toi à mourir !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bouh !! Maintenant on sait qui est réellement Céliane. De toute façon, c'était sûr qu'elle était pas nette. Bah oui parce que pour que Lionel aime quelqu'un d'autre Sakura c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Non ? 

Bon, à part ça, on sait les chapitres ne sont pas longs et on s'est faites attendre !! Mais bon faut dire qu'on n'a malheureusement plus trop de temps à nous !! Eh ouais tout ça à cause de la pire invention que l'humanité n'ait jamais connue : l'école !!!

Allez, bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews (continuez à nous en envoyer !).


	14. Mon sauveur

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Mon sauveur.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Céliane forma une boule d'énergie qu'elle lança sur Sakura.

Sakura : Jump (le saut) !

Aussitôt, deux petites ailes apparurent sur ses chaussures, lui permettant ainsi de faire un bond gigantesque pour éviter la boule (et oui pendant toutes ces années, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit pas beaucoup servi, ses pouvoirs ont augmenté et elle n'a plus qu'à prononcer le nom de ses cartes pour s'en servir. Quant à son sceptre, elle n'en a plus besoin).

Céliane continua de la bombarder mais Sakura esquivait toujours. Beaucoup d'invités avaient pris leurs jambes à leur coup sauf quelques uns qui avaient cru à une plaisanterie. En voyant que les boules de feu brûlaient bel et bien et que Céliane n'avait pas du tout (mais alors vraiment pas du tout !!) l'air de plaisanter, ils prirent peur eux aussi et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible dans l'intention de s'échapper.

Un de ces hommes dans sa précipitation bouscula Sakura qui se tenait prête contre une attaque de Céliane. Cette dernière tomba de tout son long par terre, à la merci de Céliane, qui, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, lui envoya une boule de feu….

Sakura avait vu la boule partir , elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se relever et de l'esquiver. Elle ferma donc les yeux et attendit. Elle se sentit partir, emportée par elle ne savait quoi. Alors c'était ça la mort ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça comme ça… Au bout d'un certain moment, elle rouvrit les yeux. Kris se tenait devant elle. Sakura surprise, sursauta.

Sakura : Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Kris : Je t'ai sauvée quand j'ai vu que Keldania allait te tirer dessus et j'en ai profité pour lui retourner son attaque. Je l'ai blessée mais elle reviendra.

Sakura : …

Kris : Je te l'avais dit. Tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur ! Pffffffff

Et sur ces mots méprisants il s'en alla.

Sakura, _le rattrapant _: Kris ! Attends ! Je… Merci !

Il continua sans s'arrêter.

Sakura : Mais où vas-tu ?

Kris : On se retrouvera bien assez vite chasseuse... Et quand Keldania reviendra, MOI je serai prêt.

_A suivre..._


	15. Quand les amis reviennent

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Quand les amis reviennent.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Sakura resta plantée là, atterrée par l'attitude de Kris. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si froid et si… gentil ! _(eh il lui a quand même sauvé la vie ça s'oublie pas ça !)_ quand :

Tiffany, _accourant vers elle_ : Oh Sakura !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Tiffany : Tu vas bien !!

Sakura,_ souriant _: Oui.

Tifany,_ en larmes _: Oh Sakura je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! Je m'en veux tellement !

Sakura : Ca n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute. Céliane, ou plutôt Keldania t'avait envoûté.

Tiffany : Oui mais si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser envoûté comme ça !! Je suis sûre que toi, jamais tu ne te serais fait piéger comme ça…

Sakura : Mais non Tiffany. Moi aussi j'aurais agi comme toi ! Ne t'en veux pas. Moi en tout cas je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, que voulais-tu faire ? Keldania est puissante et toi tu n'as pas de pouvoir ; il était impossible pour toi de te défendre.

Tiffany : Oh si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !! Quand Céliane t'a poussé j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin… Mais qui est ce jeune qui t'a sauvée ? Tu avais pourtant l'air de le connaître ?

Sakura : Oui… C'est Kris. Je te raconterai. Tu sais Tiffany, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer.

Elles s'apprêtèrent donc à reprendre le chemin du manoir mais lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, Lionel était là. Il s'avança vers Sakura.

Lionel : Je suis désolé Sakura… Désolé pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Sakura : C'est… c'est déjà oublié Lionel.

Et sur ce elle partit précipitamment, suivie de Tiffany.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir fait autant patienter mais il faut dire que cette année on est vraiment surchargées. De plus nous avons des projets autres que cette fiction chacune de notre côté. Mais nous ne vous oublions pas et on va essayer de faire du mieux possible pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop ! Enfin comme ça vous ne savourerez que mieux !!

Gros bisous à tous nos lecteurs, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Ptite Brem et Aoudwey


	16. Cassure

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Cassure.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Depuis le mariage, les jours avaient passés, plus ou moins paisibles. Kris n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez _(que, qui sait, il a fort joli lol ;-p !)_. Tiffany, qui s'en voulait toujours, faisait tout pour plaire à Sakura . Mais à part ce petit problème de conscience pour Tiffany, leur relation était redevenue pour ainsi dire normale. Par contre c'était beaucoup plus différent en ce qui concernait Sakura et Lionel. Sakura lui avait effectivement pardonné. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. Elle ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Lionel quand il était sous l'emprise de Céliane et cela la torturait. De plus, le fait que Lionel ne se souvienne plus que c'était d'elle dont il était amoureux au Japon n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tiffany avait beau lui conseiller de tout dévoiler à Lionel, elle ne voulait rien entendre ; si Lionel ne se souvenait pas, c'est que ses sentiments ne devaient pas être si forts. Non elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle souffrait seulement, cela la blessait au plus haut point car elle était persuadée qu'elle avait aimé Lionel _(et d'ailleurs elle l'aime toujours !)_ bien plus que lui ne l'avait aimé.

Malgré cela, le vie devait suivre son cours, et Sakura était bien forcée de supporter Lionel, surtout lors des entraînements qu'ils avaient très souvent. En effet, en vue d'un prochain combat contre Céliane, ils s'entraînaient sans relâche, plusieurs heures par jour.

_A suivre..._


	17. L'attaque

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : L'attaque.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Un mois s'était à présent écoulé et tout allait pour le mieux. Tiffany avait enfin cessé de s'en vouloir et Lionel et Sakura avaient repris une relation amicale (ce qui demandait de gros efforts à Sakura mais quand on aime…). Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Tiffany et une petite fête avait lieu au domaine Li bien qu'il n'y avait que la famille Li, Sakura et Lionel comme « invités ». Une table avait été dressée dans le jardin et c'est là que le repas se déroulait. Le temps était magnifique : soleil et ciel bleu sans aucun nuage _(j'connais pas la date de naissance de Tiffany mais on dira qu'elle est née fin printemps / début été !)_. On arrivait au dessert lorsqu'un vent froid fit frissonner toute l'assemblée. Keldania se matérialisa alors devant eux.

Keldania : Comme on se retrouve !!

Kris arriva alors aux côtés de Sakura _(je précise que Lionel se tient déjà de l'autre côté) (et me demandez pas comment Kris a fait pour arriver là je sais pas !!)_ et se tint prêt à se battre.

Keldnia : Oh mais c'est que tu es bien entourée ! Tu as tes preux chevaliers à tes côtés ! Que c'est mignon !

Sakura : Pourquoi est-tu revenue ?

Keldania : Mais pour récupérer tes pouvoirs chasseuse ! La dernière fois cet idiot a réussi à me blesser -en disant cela elle désigna Kris- car j'étais affaiblie mais cette fois ça ne prendra pas ! J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps !

Sakura : Perdu de temps pour quoi ?

Keldania : Mais pour asservir le monde bien sûr ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à ébranler le pouvoir que j'avais sur tes amis. C'est cela qui m'a retardé. En effet je pensais épouser Lionel, m'emparant ainsi des pouvoirs des Li et t'affaiblissant par la même occasion mais il a fallu que toi, petite punaise, tu compliques les choses ! Mais cela ne rend le combat que plus excitant ! Puisque de toute façon j'en connais l'issue… ta mort !

Sakura : Au lieu de parler, agis ! Firey (le feu) !

Elle lança alors une boule feu sur Keldania mais elle s'éteint avant de la toucher. Keldania éclata de rire.

Kel : Non mais tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'avoir comme ça ! A mon tour maintenant !

Elle ouvrit ses mains et une bourrasque de vent se déchaîna sur les trois amis qui devaient tenir leurs bras repliés devant eux pour se protéger et avaient du mal à tenir debout.

Kel : Combien de temps allez-vous pouvoir tenir comme ça ?

Et elle se concentra, faisant redoubler d'intensité son attaque.

Lionel, _criant pour être entendu_ : Sakura, fais diversion !

Sakura : Windy (le vent) !

Elle s'en servit pour créer sa propre tempête, confrontant ainsi ses forces à celles de Keldania. Mais cette dernière était plus forte… Kris tendit les bras, déclenchant ainsi une autre tempête qui se joignit à celle de Sakura contre Keldania. Cette dernière était donc maintenant trop occupée à mobiliser ses forces pour faire attention à ce que faisait Lionel. Celui-ci se mit à avancer, tant bien que mal, vers la prêtresse, voulant la prendre par surprise. Mais alors qu'il approchait de son but, Keldania, continuant de contrer les forces de Sakura et Kris d'une main, tendit l'autre en direction de Lionel.

Kel : Ne t'approche pas !

Et d'un claquement de doigt, elle fit apparaître un pieu de bois qui alla directement toucher notre Lionel dans les environs du cœur. Il s'effondra sur le coup, gravement blessé _(et peut-être même mortellement qui sait…)_.

Sakura : Lionel !

La colère prit possession d'elle et, dans un ultime effort, elle prit l'avantage, réduisant à néant l'attaque de Keldania.

Sakura : Va-t-en !

Elle tendit le bras et ouvrit le poing et Keldania se consuma sur-le-champ.

Tout redevint calme.

Kris : Sakura, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !

Sakura : Lionel !

Elle voulut aller le rejoindre mais à peine fit-elle un pas qu'elle s'effondra, tout juste rattrapée par Kris.

_A suivre..._


	18. Dur réveil

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : Dur réveil._**  
_(Aoudwey)_

Tiffany : Elle se réveille !

Kris : Chut !

Sakura émergeait doucement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment puis elle les ouvrit complètement, poussant un petit gémissement car la lumière était trop forte.

Tiffany, _d'une voix douce_ : Ca va ?

Sakura, _faiblement_ : Oui…

Kris : Tu aurais du faire plus attention Sakura. C'était très dangereux ce que tu as fait ; tu n'es pas habituée à utiliser tes pouvoirs si intensément ; tu aurais pu y laisser la vie.

Sakura : Mais…

Kris : En plus tu ne l'as même pas tuée. Juste blessée et donc affaiblie. Mais elle reviendra… Et j'espère que ce que je crains ne s'est pas produit…

Sakura : De quoi parles-tu ?

Kris : Quand tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur Keldania tu étais vraiment très énervée à cause de ce qu'elle venait de faire à Lionel. Et du coup c'est la haine qui dirigeait tes actes. Et puisqu'elle tu étais haineuse, tu as été en quelques sortes reliée à Keldania pendant un cours instant et j'ai donc peur qu'elle ait, par ce lien, hérité d'une partie de tes pouvoirs.

Sakura poussa un cri.

Kris : Eh oui, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir…

Devant le regard embué de Sakura, il ajouta :

Kris : En tout cas je te dois des excuses… Tu parais avoir de grands pouvoirs… Tu n'es peut-être pas si nulle que ça après tout…

Et il quitta la pièce.

Sakura : Co… Comment va Lionel ?

Tiffany : Il… Il est tombé dans le coma. Il est à l'hôpital.

Sakura : Quoi !? Il faut que j'aille le voir.

Elle voulut alors quitter son lit mais un vertige la prit.

Tiffany : Tu dois aller doucement Sakura. Tu es restée endormie deux jours entiers et tu as fait une très forte poussée de fièvre la nuit dernière. Tu nous as fait très peur.

Sakura : Nous ?

Tiffany : Oui, Kris et moi t'avons veillée durant ces deux jours. D'ailleurs c'est à peine si Kris se reposait. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi après ta bataille avec Keldania car tout le monde était avec Lionel. Il t'a ramenée au manoir et a commencé à te soigner.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Kris s'était occupé d'elle ?... Décidément elle ne le comprendrait jamais !

Les jours passaient et Sakura allait souvent voir Lionel à l'hôpital. Elle s'en voulait terriblement ; jamais elle n'aurait du le laisser essayer de prendre Keldania par surprise et maintenant il était dans le coma… Et par sa faute !

Mais elle se devait de garder la tête haute et quel meilleur moyen pour ne pas penser à tous ses problèmes que de s'entraîner sans relâche ? Et c'est ce que Sakura faisait ; elle passait pour ainsi dire tout son temps dans la salle d'entraînement, n'en sortant que pour manger. Elle pensait que personne ne se doutait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle était en proie à un grand désarroi. Mais Tiffany n'était pas dupe. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son amie.

Un jour où son moral était au plus bas, Sakura sortit prendre l'air. Elle erra un moment sans but et trouva un coin isolé. Elle s'assit alors sur un banc et éclata en sanglots. Elle était toujours en larmes quand une voix près d'elle émit un toussotement. Elle leva la tête. Kris se tenait là, l'air toujours aussi impassible, et lui tendait un mouchoir. Après une courte hésitation, Sakura le prit.  
Sakura : Merci.

Kris : De rien…

Son regard en disait long. Sakura était sûre qu'il pensait qu'elle était faible de se laisser aller ainsi et ça, ajouté à la pression subie à cause du coma de Lionel fit redoubler ses pleurs. Kris s'assit alors près d'elle et entoura d'un bras réconfortant ses épaules. Ils ne se dirent rien et restèrent comme ça un moment, en silence. Quand enfin Sakura fut calmée, Kris se leva et, sans un mot, partit.

_A suivre..._


	19. Guérison

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : Guérison._**  
_(Aoudwey)_

Le temps passait et cela faisait bientôt un mois que Lionel était à l'hôpital. Sakura ainsi que sa famille et ses amis commençaient à désespérer. Sakura s'entraînait vraiment très dur pour ne pas penser à lui. Tiffany commençait même à s'inquiéter pour elle ; elle ne mangeait presque plus et passait tout son temps dans le dojo. Kris et elle ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis le jour où elle avait craqué dans le jardin. Mais depuis quelques temps, une idée trottait dans la tête de Sakura… d'après ce que Kris lui avait dit, elle avait de grands pouvoirs _(et venant de Kris c'est pas rien !! :-p)_ et puisqu'elle avait réussi à faire se consumer Keldania sans l'aide de ses cartes, juste parce qu'elle voulait de tout son être se débarrasser d'elle, pourquoi n'arriverait-elle pas à guérir Lionel ? C'est aussi dans ce but qu'elle travaillait sans relâche à perfectionner ses pouvoirs dans le dojo, se moquant de son ventre qui lui criait famine et des recommandations de Tiffany qui lui disait de se ménager.

Elle continua donc ce manège pendant quelques temps et, quand enfin elle se sentit prête, elle prit le chemin de l'hôpital d'un pas décidé.

Une fois dans la chambre de Lionel, elle s'assit sur une chaise tout près de lui et posa ses mains sur son bras. Ca faisait tout juste un mois qu'il était à l'hôpital et pour Sakura, tenter de le guérir était en quelque sorte sa dernière chance de le retrouver.

Sakura : Lionel tu as intérêt à me revenir !... (_dans un murmure _:) Je t'aime.

Puis elle se concentra. Une lumière jaillit alors de ses mains et envahit le corps de Lionel. Pour Sakura c'était assez éprouvant. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir encore tenir longtemps comme ça mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de le lâcher. Dans un dernier effort, elle se concentra et canalisa son énergie sur Lionel. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux tandis que Sakura s'effondrait de sa chaise.

_A suivre..._


	20. Confusion

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Confusion.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Les médecins n'en revenaient pas du rétablissement de Lionel. Pour eux son état était sans espoir mais devant un Lionel plus en forme que jamais, ils avaient bien du se rendre à l'évidence. Ce dernier avait donc pu rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de rester en observation à l'hôpital ; il était parfaitement guéri. Mais pour Sakura il en était autrement ; les médecins ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait, pour eux c'était comme une grosse fatigue mais beaucoup plus poussée et malheureusement bien plus grave. Elle fut donc ramenée au domaine des Li ou Tiffany et Kris restèrent à son chevet.

Lionel quant à lui était très troublé. Il n'en revenait pas que Sakura se soit mise dans cet état pour lui et curieusement il ne cessait de penser à elle. Jour et nuit, matin et soir elle hantait son esprit. Il était très inquiet pour elle bien qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être obsédé par elle à ce point.

Un jour qu'il était dans le jardin, assis exactement au même endroit que Sakura lorsque lui était à l'hôpital…

Kris,_ arrivant_ : Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Lionel, _surpris dans ses pensées _: Quoi ?

Kris : Sakura. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Lionel : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Kris : Je ne sais pas. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, c'est à peine si elle mangeait. Un vrai zombie ! Et puis elle a été jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour te sauver. Chez moi c'est ce qu'on appelle aimer beaucoup quelqu'un !

Lionel : C'est vrai…

Kris : Et oui que veux-tu elle doit être folle. Risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un comme toi… Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait… En tout cas, il vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle s'en sorte…

Et il partit, laissant Lionel réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

_A suivre..._


	21. Le combat

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : Combat._**_  
_**(Ptite Brem)**

Après quelques jours, Sakura était revenue à elle et Lionel ne lui avait pas fait part des questions qu'il se posait à propos des actes de cette dernière lorsqu'il était dans le coma. Leur relation était toujours amicale et Sakura se remettait tout doucement. Alors qu'elle reprenait l'entraînement avec Lionel, un épais brouillard noir se dégagea dans toute la pièce.

Sak : Keldania !!!

Kel : Alors heureuse de me revoir ?

Sak : Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

Kel : Assez de bla bla inutile. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est ce pas ?

Sak : Mais je t'attends de pied ferme ma chère ! Apparemment tu préfères te cacher derrière ce brouillard plutôt que de nous affronter à la loyal. Je vois que tu as compris que tu ne faisais pas le poids.

Kel (prenant une voix innocente) : Sakura, tu n'as pas reconnu ce brouillard ?

Lionel : Ce sont les pouvoirs d'une de tes cartes qui sont à l'œuvre.

Sak : Alors Kris avait raison !

Kris **(je ne sais pas non plus d'où il sort !!!)** _(ah bah dis donc celui là !! Toujours là où on l'attend pas !!)_ : Crois-moi j'aurais préféré avoir tort !

Kel : Eh oui ! Je contrôle le pouvoir de tes cartes. Tu n'avais déjà pas beaucoup de chance avant mais maintenant il t'est impossible de me battre. Pauvre petite chose sans défense !!!

Sak : Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre ? Tu te surestimes.

C'est alors que le brouillard se dissipa et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une pièce très sombre entre le rouge et le noir où l'on ne distinguait ni le sol ni le plafond et encore moins les murs

Sak : La carte de la création…

Kel : En garde petite chose insignifiante !!

Elle lança alors des boules d'énergie sur Sakura, Kris et Lionel qui les esquivèrent ainsi que toutes les suivantes.

Kel : Tu te défends bien pour quelqu'un qui est encore affaiblie ma petite Sakura ! Mais voyons ce que ça donnera quand tu seras toute seule.

Elle enferma Sakura dans une cage en verre.

Kel : J'aurais pu enfermer les deux morveux mais ce sera plus amusant de les tuer sous tes yeux sans que tu puisses les aider !!! **(« morveux » ? Elle peut pas avoir ses propres vannes, faut qu'elle pique celles des autres personnages !!! C'est décourageant ! Ce perso est pitoyable ! Enfin on fait avec on a pas eu le choix ! :'( )**

Sakura essaya en vain de briser les murs de sa prison tout en regardant ses compagnons se battre contre Keldania qui avait de plus en plus l'avantage. En voyant Lionel se faire toucher par une boule d'énergie et perdre connaissance Sakura entra en transe. Comment Keldania osait faire du mal à Lionel, son Lionel. Les vitres volèrent en éclat.

Pendant ce temps, Keldania était sur le point d'achever Kris mais Sakura se plaça devant lui et fut touchée à sa place.

Kel : Mais elle est héroïque notre petite maîtresse des cartes !!!

Sakura regarda ses deux amis : ils étaient vraiment mal en point. Une vague de fureur la submergea mais au moment où elle allait attaquer elle se souvint de ce qui c'était passé à son dernier combat **(pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout suivi Sakura a attaqué Keldania dans un élan de colère et cette idiote lui a passé un peu de ses pouvoirs !! Enfin, vous le saviez tous, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez intérêt parce que faites gaffe on vous a à l'œil !!!)**

Elle se concentra alors sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Lionel, Kris, Tiffany et toute sa famille et c'est en pensant à eux qu'elle reprit le combat avec Kris **(Et oui ! Kris a failli se faire tuer, il est exténué mais il continue le combat ! Y'a vraiment qu'un mec pour faire ça ! Je m'excuse auprès de tous les mecs que j'ai pu vexer, vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça ! Enfin y'en a beaucoup quand même !)**

Sakura bombarda Keldania de boules de feu, d'eau, d'éclairs **(je mangerais bien un éclair au chocolat en parlant de ça !!)** _(t'es pire que Kéro toi !!)_ et de rafales de vent. Tandis que Kris lui envoyait des boules d'énergie. Keldania ne savait plus où donner de la tête et commençait à faiblir. Alors au lieu d'attaquer Sakura et Kris, elle ne s'occupa que de Kris vu qu'il était très affaibli. Sakura, voyant que ce dernier n'arriverait pas à éviter la boule d'énergie qui fonçait sur lui, baissa sa garde et le fit voler plus loin grâce à Windy et envoya Firey sur son ennemie mais ne put éviter la boule d'énergie que cette dernière lui envoyait ; elle la reçut dans les yeux. Par chance, Firey avait achevé Keldania mais Sakura, elle, avait perdu la vue…

_A suivre..._


	22. Aveuglement

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Aveuglement.  
**(Aoudwey)_

Après ce combat qui avait épuisé Sakura, elle manqua de s'effondrer et posa un genou à terre. Kris et Lionel accoururent vers elle et l'aidèrent à se relever. Elle avait du mal à marcher et en plus elle ne voyait plus rien. Lionel passa un des bras de Sakura autour de son cou et Kris fit de même avec l'autre bras. Ils la ramenèrent au manoir et la conduirent à sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur son lit. Ils se retirèrent afin de la laisser dormir.

Tiffany, accourant vers eux : Lionel ! Kris ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Lionel : On a subi une nouvelle attaque de Keldania…

Kris : Sakura a été blessée.

Lionel : Elle nous a débarrassé de Keldania.

Kris : Mais elle est aveugle… Et par ma faute !

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Tiffany qui n'avait pas tout compris, voulut le rattraper mais Lionel la retint.

Lionel : Laisse.

Il emmena Tiffany dans le salon pour lui expliquer tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Kris était parti s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre _(Vous avez deviné lequel, celui de Sakura puis de Lionel ! Décidément c'est une habitude !!!)_ et réfléchissait _(Vous m'en direz tant !)_ :

Kris (pensées) : Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle a plus de pouvoirs que moi mais elle n'a pourtant pas hésité à se sacrifier alors qu'elle était notre seul espoir de vaincre Keldania et tout ça pour sauver ma pauvre vie ! Je ne comprends pas !! Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussée à faire ça !? En plus jamais je n'ai été gentil avec elle… Si bien sûr il y a eu la fois où je l'ai consolée enfin… Si on peut appeler ça consoler ! Je n'ai pas dit un mot et dès qu'elle a arrêté de pleurer je suis parti comme un voleur ! Et maintenant, qui sait si elle reverra un jour la lumière du jour !?...

Kris resta encore là, la tête entre les mains, perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'au salon :

Tiffany : Oh ma Sakura ! Elle va s'en sortir Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui il n'y a pas de raison. Elle est juste très fatiguée comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs intensément... En fait, ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce sont ses yeux…

_A suivre..._


	23. Carpe Diem

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Carpe Diem.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Cela faisait une semaine que Sakura s'était rétablie de son combat contre Keldania, mais elle n'avait pas recouvré la vue.

_**Flash back - Le réveil de Sakura :**_

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Lionel, Kris et Tiffany attendaient, anxieux, à son chevet.

Sakura : Lionel ? Tiffany ? Où êtes-vous ?

Un regard triste passa sur tous les visages ; les rideaux étaient grands ouverts et la journée bien entamée….

Tiffany, _la voix triste_ : Nous sommes là Sakura, près de toi.

Sakura,_ ayant compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'étant remémoré sa bataille contre Keldania_ : …Mais je ne vous vois pas c'est ça ?

Tiffany ne pouvait pas continuer à parler tellement elle avait de peine pour son amie. Lionel la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer tandis que Kris répondait à Sakura.

Kris : Oui.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Un simple oui. Un simple oui qui pourtant signifiait tant de choses…

**_Fin du flash back._**

Sakura était assise sur la terrasse, prenant le soleil, les yeux fermés. Elle se remémorait son réveil. Le retour à la réalité avait été dur. Elle le savait. Tiffany, Kris et Lionel aussi. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait. Kris s'en voulait et Tiffany et Lionel ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle. Curieusement c'est Sakura qui avait le mieux pris la nouvelle et se comportait le plus naturellement. Pourtant elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais elle avait vite repris le dessus sur ses émotions.

**_Flash back :_**

Tiffany, Lionel et Kris se tenaient devant elle, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Sakura était en train d'analyser le sens des paroles qui venaient d'être dites. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, et Lionel avait acquiescé… Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Une partie d'elle même avait bêtement espéré que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et apprendre crûment la réalité lui avait fait un choc.

Sakura : Sortez !

Tiffany : Sakura…

Sakura : SORTEZ ! ! !

Les trois amis quittèrent dans un silence de mort la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée et le bruit des pas éteint, Sakura avait hurlé, évacuant ainsi tout sa peine et son horreur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que plus jamais elle ne reverrait. Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans ! ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? A cause d'une stupide histoire de cartes ! Elle haïssait ses pouvoirs, le fait d'être magicienne et surtout Clow Reed.

Sakura, _hurlant_ : Clow, tu n'es qu'un salaud ! ! Je te déteste.

Puis la colère fit place eux pleurs…

**_Fin du flash back._**

Combien de temps elle resta prostrée sur son lit, en larmes ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait Sakura n'en avait plus aucune idée. Cette période de « deuil » était révolue. Toujours est-il qu'elle resta dans sa chambre toute la journée, n'acceptant aucune visite, même le plateau de nourriture que Tiffany lui avait apporté était resté intact, derrière la porte. Mais à la fin de la journée, elle s'était résignée ; c'était l'acceptation. Après tout, elle était toujours Sakura, une grande magicienne et qui pouvait en dire autant ? Qui avait la chance de pouvoir se vanter de posséder de grands pouvoirs magiques ? D'accord elle ne voyait plus mais ses cartes seraient toujours là, ainsi que ses amis, de même que sa famille. C'était déjà une chance en soi et elle devait la saisir et saisir pleinement sa vie. Une phrase lui était alors revenue en tête : « Carpe Diem » -cueille le jour- et c'est depuis ce moment que la Sakura que tous avaient toujours côtoyée était réapparue.

C'est fou comme la vie vous réserve des surprises. Kris, le méchant Kris, toujours froid avec elle, s'en voulait qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour lui. Mais paradoxalement, c'était celui qui passait le plus de temps avec elle, restant parfaitement naturel avec elle. Durant cette courte semaine, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et Sakura avait découvert une autre personne. Sous cette glace paraissant incassable se cachait un être doux, bon et gentil. Il suffisait de trouver la faille…

* * *

_Et oui nous revoilà !!!! On vous a manqué j'espère !? En tout cas, vu le nombre de reviews… On dirait pas !_

_Bon alors petite explication : si on a mis autant de temps à mettre de nouveaux chapitres, c'est tout bêtement parce que j'avais perdu ma disquette chez Julie !!!_

_Donc c'est pas de ma faute, c'est de celle de Julie_ **(ehhhh !!!)** _lol. Et Jul, c'est pas la peine de me faire des gros yeux ! _**(j'fais les gros yeux si je veux !)** _Sinon j't'envoie Keldania ! (ça ça la calme tout de suite lol)_

Bon enfin voilà, on sait, les chapitres sont super courts et on en est vraiment désolées mais bon, faudra faire avec lol !

_Sinon les réponses au reviews :_

- Misakie : a-t-on bien respecté la présentation ? J'espère que ça te plaît comme ça. Par contre, pour la longueur des chapitres faudra attendre un peu avant de la voir augmenter !

- Chang (la réponse aura mis du temps lol) : Mais non ne te calme pas ! C'est bien d'avoir une revieweuse si énergique lol. Et on est très contentes que ça te plaise ! On espère que ces deux chapitres t'auront autant plu.

- Lyla : C'est nous les auteurs on fait ce qu'on veut lol !! Et si tu ne tues pas nos profs…. Plus de fic !! Et toc ! T'es bien attrapée là !! lol. Et là Saki elle va t'en vouloir car elle aura aucune chance de se mettre avec Lionel, alors on serait toi, on se planquerait !

Sans oublier Narya à qui on espère que ces chapitres plairont ! Et on espère aussi qu'on ne t'aura pas trop fait peur dans notre mail ! T'as vu finalement on a osé sortir de sous le bureau lol !

Gros bisous à tous et à vos claviers pour faire péter notre boîte aux lettres avec tout plein de reviews lol !


	24. Déclaration et trahison

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Déclaration (et trahison).  
**(Aoudwey)_

Les jours avaient passé et Sakura et Kris étaient devenus de très bons amis, très proches. Avec le temps et l'aide de Sakura, Kris avait cessé de s'en vouloir. Ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde… Lionel, depuis que Sakura était devenue aveugle, avait remarqué qu'elle et Kris devenaient de plus en plus proches, et cela le dérangeait, seulement le problème était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi… **(Non mais quel idiot !!!! C'est vraiment bien un mec ça !!!) **Rien que le fait de voir Kris prendre Sakura par les épaules ou avoir des gestes attentionnés envers elle lui était insupportable. Mais il ne disait rien, il savait bien que, de tout façon, dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas son mot à dire et puis, cette attitude était idiote.

Un jour qu'il ressassait toutes ses pensées, Lionel se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à lui aussi à son tour se rapprocher de Sakura, et dans cette intention, partit à sa recherche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura et Kris étaient assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Kris jouait avec les cheveux de Sakura. Puis il se décida. Il prit une grande inspiration et :

Kris : Sakura. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Sakura : Oui ? Quoi ?

Kris : …Je t'aime !

Sakura ne dit rien, trop stupéfaite par cette déclaration à laquelle, il faut bien l'avouer, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Kris : J'aime tout chez toi. Ton sens de la répartie. Ta gentillesse ; j'ai eu beau cent fois te rembarrer avec ma froideur, tu ne te décourageais pas et restais gentille avec moi, même si des fois tu me remettais à ma place, ce qu'en fait, je peux bien l'admettre maintenant, j'admirais. Tu as même été jusqu'à perdre la vue pour moi. Tu as fait fondre mon cœur Sakura et je suis fou de toi !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lionel venait enfin de trouver Sakura. Comme il s'en doutait, elle était, une fois de plus, avec Kris. Il commença à avancer dans leur direction. Il était trop loin et eux étaient trop pris dans leur discussion pour qu'ils ne l'entendent arriver.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après cette déclaration enflammée, Kris embrassa Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et là, Lionel vit une chose qui lui fit bien plus de mal que ça n'aurait du : Kris embrassait Sakura. Sans un mot, il partit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait trahi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura repoussa Kris.

Sakura : Je suis désolée Kris… Je ne peux pas.

Kris : Mais…

Sakura : Si les circonstances avaient été autres, je suis sûre que j'aurais tenté quelque chose avec toi et qui sait, que nous aurions eu une très belle histoire. Mais j'aime Lionel. Ca a beau être sans espoir, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier.

Kris : Tu es vraiment trop bête Sakura… Et moi encore plus !

Et il se leva précipitamment et partit. Evidemment Sakura voulut le rattraper. Elle l'appela mais, comme elle s'en doutait, il ne répondit pas. Un court moment, elle se haït d'être aveugle ; elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas courir après Kris à cause de sa cécité. Elle dut se résigner à le laisser partir. Et puis, que lui aurait-elle dit ?

* * *

Voilà tout le monde ! Encore un petit chapitre _(Ecrit par MOI bien sûr !)_ **(Pffff ... T'aimes vraiment pas te vanter toi !!!)**. On espère que ça vous plaira ! _(Evidemment que ça va leur plaire !!!)_

Pour la longueur bah... que voulez-vous, on se refait pas lol !!

C'est encore petit mais comme on dit, tout ce qui est petit est mimi lol ! _(Nan nan !! Je me vante pas, mais alors pas du tout !! Et puis après tout, puisque il n'y a personne pour le faire, faut bien que je me lance des fleurs toute seule lol !)_ **(Je te rassure tu fais ça très bien lol !!)**

- Serena : Désolées, désolées, désolées. Lionel n'est une fois de plus pas très présent dans ce chapitre. Nous pardonneras-tu ??? En plus, t'as vu, Sakura vient de lui briser le coeur lol donc comme il se vexe très vite... (Et l'autre eh ! Même pas vrai !! ndLionel / _On t'a autorisé à parler toi ?? Ah nan mais je vous jure ces personnages !! On leur donne tout, on les fait grandir dans notre fic, on s'occupe d'eux et ils nous brisent le coeur en se rebellant !! Bouhouhouhouhouh !!!!_ / **Allez pleure pas, il en vaut pas la peine... Lionel, EXCUSE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!** / Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? ndLionel /** Parce que sinon on te remet dans les mains de Keldania et elle est pas contente du tout que tu l'ais laissé tomber ! **/ ...........** (ça c'est le temps qu'il percute ce qu'il risque de lui arriver)** ............ Je suis sincèrement vraiment désolé Aoudwey !! ndLionel / **Les mecs... On peut vraiment leur faire faire n'importe quoi. :-D**)  
Sinon, un peu plus sérieusement, tu vois, il faut jamais perdre espoir, voilà la suite de notre fic ! Et puis que veux-tu, nous on aime bien bouleverser l'ordre des choses alors, s'il neige en enfer... C'est cool lol ! Ca prouve, une fois de plus, notre pouvoir de Maîtresses Suprêmes de l'Univers lol lol lol **(niark niark niark)**.

- Lyla-chan : Eeeeeeeeennnnnnnn comment t'es méchante !! Même Saki elle aurait pas agi comme ça avec nous ! Hein Saki ??? / ...........ndSaki / _Okay, je vois.... Vive le soutien !! T'as vu Ptitebrem, comment ils nous traitent nos personnages ??? Qu'ils comptent pas sur notre héritage !!_ / **Alors la prochaine chose à faire dans le fic remettre Lionel avec Keldania pour que Sakura se retrouve vieille fille avec 77 chats et qu'elle soit mangée par des bergers allemands une semaine après sa mort** **puisque personne ne se sera aperçu de sa mort ! Niark niark niark** / Mais non on vous adore ndtous les persos / Et remarquez que moi, je n'ai jamais remis en question votre autorité naturelle ndKeldania / _Ouais mais toi tu comptes pas t'es la méchante !_ / Snif ! ndKeldania / _Dure la vie hein !_ / **C'est clair !**  
Enfin ça va Lyla, tu te rattrapes quand même un peu lol mais fais gaffe hein, je sais pas si en taule t'auras un ordi lol !! Si tu veux on pourra toujours te passer Keldania pour qu'elle t'aide à commettre un meurtre sans laisser de trace lol. C'est la reine de la manipulation !! (Merci du compliment ndKeldania / _La ferme toi, on t'a rien demand _/ **Ils commencent à m'énerver les personnages à s'incruster dans NOS moments de gloire !!!**)

- Chang : Tu sais tu peux pas nous faire peur... Il peut pas y avoir pire que nous sur cette Terre (Ca c'est vrai !! ndtous les persos / _**Vos #§!% (ah on a été censurées !) ndPtiteBrem&Aoudwey**_). Quant à la cécité de Sakura... va savoir !!... Niark niark niark

Et pis les autres faudrait se réveiller !!! On a pas vu beaucoup de reviews là !! _Quoi quoi quoi, vu le temps qu'on met à écrire nos chapitres, on peut bien attendre pour les reviews !! Non mais je rêve, Julie aide-moi ! C'est quoi ce non-respect lol. Bah puisque c'est comme ça je me tais :-X_


	25. Dispute et conséquence

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : Dispute et conséquence.**  
(Aoudwey)_

Les relations entre Sakura et Kris s'étaient complètement dégradées depuis l'aveu de ce dernier à Sakura, de même que celles entre Lionel et Sakura. Heureusement que Tiffany était là car Sakura avait vraiment du mal à supporter la froideur que les deux garçons avaient vis-à-vis d'elle. Encore, en ce qui concernait Kris, elle comprenait, il fallait laisser du temps au temps. Mais pour Lionel, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter cette attitude quasi méprisante et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'expliquer avec lui, il l'ignorait. L'ambiance était on ne peut plus tendue au manoir.

Chaque semaine, deux personnes devaient faire les courses pour la famille et cette semaine, c'était le tour de Sakura et Kris. Sachant très bien que la mère de Lionel, s'ils lui demandaient à changer de partenaire, n'accepterait pas, ils se résignèrent.

Les courses s'étaient passées dans le silence le plus total et au retour, Sakura, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant, décida de le briser.

Sakura : Kris…

Kris : Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Sakura : Mais on ne va pas continuer comme ça éternellement ! C'est impossible et invivable ! Je croyais que nous étions amis…

Kris : Et bien tu te trompais ! Nous ne sommes ni amis, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sakura, _commençant à s'énerver_ : Alors c'est ça ? Combien de temps dis-moi ? Combien de temps tu comptes me le faire payer ? Tu préférais que je te mente et que je réponde à tes sentiments ?

Kris : NON !

Sakura : Alors qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ? (_le ton montait de plus en plus_)

Kris : Que tu cesses de perdre ton temps à attendre un idiot qui ne t'aime pas !

Sakura : Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Lionel !

Kris : Ah oui ! ? Mais tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! ! Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu m'as repoussé !

Sakura : J'en ai marre !

Kris : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! !

Les deux (anciens) amis hurlaient à présent. Sakura tout au long de sa dispute s'était rapprochée de la chaussée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention à se qui se passait autour d'eux (trop occupés à se disputer !). Un enfant qui avait volé une quelconque babiole dans un magasin proche déboula alors.

Voix : Attention !

Le gamin percuta Sakura de plein fouet. Cette dernière tomba sur la chaussée. Ne sachant pas où elle était et se croyant toujours sur le trottoir, elle se releva à moitié et entreprit de ramasser ses courses.

Kris : Sakura pousse-toi !

Sakura, _toujours TRES énervée_ : Qu'est-ce que…..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une voiture venait de lui rentrer dedans et était aussitôt repartie, le conducteur ayant sans doute pris peur. Sakura gisait par terre, les habits déchirés, pleine d'ecchymoses, une auréole de sang autour de la tête et son bras présentant une courbure inquiétante…

* * *

Ouh la laaaaaaaaa !!! Comment ça faisait super longtemps qu'on n'avait rien posté !!! Vraiment désolées !!! Veuillez nous pardonner !!!

_Réponse (un peu tardive on vous l'accorde) aux reviews :_

- Serena : pour la présence de Lionel bah... que te dire si ce n'est que nous sommes désolées !! Et pis pour la longueur de notre chapitre... encore désolées (ça fait beaucoup de désolées en peu de temps lol) mais merci pour le compliment (je cite : "Vous avez de la chance d'être de sacrées bonnes auteures"). Bon sinon allez, jamais deux sans trois : encore désolées car dans ta review tu dis revenir souvent pour voir s'il y a de nouveaux chapitres et vu le temps qu'on a mis pour écrire celui là... (no comment !). Quant à ce qui est du fait que Lionel finisse dans tes bras... là encore... no comment !!! :D

- Chang : désolées pour la longueur hein... Et nan ne te planque pas sous le bureau... montre nous ton joli minois... lol

- jade sheppard : la voici la voilà ! Merci pour le compliment et désolées du retard. On espère que ça te plaît toujours autant.

- Yamalie : Merci merci !! Que de compliments !! Nous sommes tout rouge !!!  
On espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre t'a plu, même si Lionel et Sakura ne se sont pas expliqués. N'hésite pas à nous donner ton avis.  
Gros bisous à toi.

- Aidya : Voilà la suite !! Espérons qu'elle te plaît. Cette fois ce n'est plus Kris qui est à plaindre mais plutôt Sakura...!!


	26. Chacun ses choix

**Sakura Kinomoto  
**19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li  
**19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington  
**Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 25 : Chacun ses choix _**  
**(Ptite Brem)**

Kris se précipita à ses côtés craignant le pire.

K : Sakura !!! Non, réponds-moi je t'en pris. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux et il ne tenta même pas de les retenir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, Sakura était au plus mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. La foule qui s'accumulait autour de lui et Sakura l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Une ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les transporta à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, Kris s'était concentré pour essayer de maintenir Sakura en vie le plus longtemps possible. Cette tâche était épuisante et en arrivant à l'hôpital il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Sakura fut transportée aux urgences pour être soignée. Kris, quant à lui, appela au manoir pour prévenir Tiffany et Lionel. Ils étaient arrivés très peu de temps après.

Tiffany : Comment va-t-elle ?

Kris : Je ne sais rien, elle est partie en salle d'opération.

Tiffany sembla accuser le coup et resta de marbre, comme pétrifiée. Kris, lui, était en larme et Lionel restait immobile et sans aucune réaction. Il allait peut-être la perdre et ça le rendait malade et ce qui le rendait encore plus malade c'est qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour la petite amie d'un autre **(Nan, mais quel idiot quand même !!!)** _(un vrai mec !!)_, il aurait eu horreur que quelqu'un convoite sa petite amie et là, c'était lui qui voulait prendre la place de Kris _(non mais t'as pas honte... et pis tu sais... je suis là moi ;-) !)._

Un médecin vint les voir.

M : Vous êtes des parents de Mlle Sakura Kinomoto ?

T : Je suis sa meilleure amie. Sa famille est au Japon.

M : Très bien. Vous savez c'est vraiment un miracle. En voyant son état, on aurait pu craindre le pire mais nous avons pu arrêter toutes les hémorragies sans aucun problème. (_Merci Kris ! Bah ouais ; s'il avait pas tout fait pour la sauver dans l'ambulance, Saki serait ptet plus là !_ / Oh Kris, tu es mon héros ndSaki / Oui je sais je sais ndKris /_ Euh... ça va les chevilles ?_) Au final, elle s'en tire avec une fracture au bras, des hématomes et un traumatisme crânien. Ce n'est pas très grave mais elle a besoin de se reposer.

Les amis de Sakura furent soulagés d'apprendre cela et demandèrent à la voir.

M : Comme je l'ai dit, elle a besoin de repos et en ce moment elle dort alors vous avez 5 minutes mais ne la réveillez pas.

T : Merci docteur.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent dans sa chambre. Elle dormait à poings fermés et semblait très paisible.

Kris la dévorait du regard, il avait l'impression de regarder un ange. Lionel aussi avait cette impression et voyant Kris la regarder ainsi, il ne pu qu'avoir des remords sur ses pensées.

Au bout de 5 minutes, ils sortirent de la chambre, Tiffany appela les Kinomoto pour les rassurer et tous les trois rentrèrent en silence au manoir.

Kris partit dans le jardin et Lionel alla méditer dans le dojo.

Dans le jardin :  
_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je l'approche elle se blesse ? Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas à mes sentiments ? Pourquoi je l'aime autant ? Pourquoi est-elle si belle, si gentille, si pure ? Je ne supporte plus de la voir, c'est un supplice de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit à moi. Je n'ai donc pas le droit au bonheur moi aussi…_

Dans le dojo :  
_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle pourtant je n'en ai pas le droit, elle est avec Kris. Elle est à Kris…Je ne peux pas être en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, c'est impossible !!! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Et si tout ça n'était pas de l'amour ? Et si c'était un autre sentiment ? De l'amitié ? Non ce n'est pas ça non plus. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Dans le jardin :  
_Arrête de te lamenter Kris !! Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant qu'elle te reviendra ni en l'évitant d'ailleurs !! Elle n'est pas avec Lionel alors j'ai encore mes chances et même si je n'en ai pas il faut quand même que j'essaie. Je sais que je pourrais la rendre heureuse si elle m'ouvrait son cœur. Alors je dois essayer quitte à souffrir !!! Pour commencer il va falloir que je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait en espérant que je ne la ferai plus jamais souffrir. Je ne supporte pas quand elle pleure ça me brise le cœur_.

Dans le dojo :  
_Et si j'en parlais à Tiffany. Elle pourra sûrement m'aider ! Oui, elle m'aidera à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Et puis de toute façon j'ai besoin d'en parler et pas à ce Kris !!! _

Lionel se leva et partit à la recherche de Tiffany. En chemin, il rencontra Kris qui se dirigeait vers le dojo, sûrement pour s'entraîner. Il la trouva enfin dans le salon en train de lire.

L : Euh… Tiffany ? Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Tiffany leva les yeux de son livre, le regarda, lui sourit et lui répondit que oui.

T : À propos de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

L : En fait, je sais pas trop… Depuis que Céliane, je veux dire Keldania, a disparu… Et bien, en fait je ressens de plus en plus de choses pour Sakura mais je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est.

T : Je vois… Est-ce que tu penses que c'est plutôt de l'amitié, de la fraternité ou de l'amour ?

L : Pas de l'amour. Enfin je ne crois pas… La seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis jaloux de Kris quand il est avec elle.

T : Tu es peut-être jaloux qu'ils soient heureux en ayant trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui leur convenait et pas du fait que Kris soit avec Sakura

Lionel regarda Tiffany, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle trouver les réponses aussi facilement ! Elle le comprenait vraiment, elle était sur la même longueur d'onde et il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de connaître quelqu'un comme ça.

L : Oui, c'est ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura ! Je suis juste triste en voyant que je suis seul et pas eux et du coup je suis jaloux de leur bonheur. Merci Tiffany, j'aurais jamais trouvé ça tout seul _(euh... y'a que moi qui pense qu'il est con ?)_

T : Oh mais de rien, si jamais tu as encore besoin de moi n'hésite pas _(et pis toi tu ferais bien de te la fermer aussi !)_

Elle lui sourit, se leva puis sortit sous l'œil encore intrigué de Lionel devant l'intelligence et la finesse de son amie _(c'est sûr que vu comment il est bête, ça doit le changer !)_

* * *

_Coucou !! Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Il a été écrit par Julie (alias Ptite Brem). Oui je sais il a mis du temps à arriver ! Enfin, je vais reprendre mon éternelle rengaine... mieux vaut tard que jamais !! C'est vrai que là on a un peu abusé ! Presque deux mois sans nouvelles... Pardonnez-nous !!! --se cachent sous le bureau--_

_- Lyla : Voilà la suite ! Elle te plaît ?_

_- Aidya : Que de compliments !! Ca fait super plaisir ! Mais je te signale que je ne suis pas toute seule à écrire cette fic (tu as parlé au singulier) En tout cas, tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que cette suite te plaît tout autant. Pour ce qui est de Sakura, c'est vrai qu'on a pas été super sympa mais là on s'est un petit peu rattrapées non ?_

_- Chang : Bon bah espérons que cette fois encore ce soit de qualité parce que... comme tu as du le remarquer on a encore mis pas mal de temps ' Mais bon... promis on va essayer de s'améliorer. De toute façon, je peux bien l'avouer, j'ai tapé le chapitre suivant ce soir... Donc... logiquement, la suite devrait moins se faire attendre... Enfin... Tout ça, ça dépend du nombre de reviews... Niark niark !_

_- SexyLaury : MERCI MERCI MERCI !!! lol Que d'enthousiasme !! En tout cas, comme je ne cesse de le dire, ça fait trop plaisir tous ces compliments !! Bon pour la longueur des chapitres, je te l'accorde, c'est un gros défaut chez nous. Mais je t'assure que quand on écrit, ça paraît beaucoup plus long (lol) Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (de toute façon s'il te plaît pas ce sera pas à moi qu'il faudra se plaindre mais à Julie !! Eh ! Pour une fois que j'ai pas à subir de récriminations lol j'en profite !). Et puis pour ce qui est de ta folie, ne t'en fais pas ! Selon moi, tu es tout à fait normale (en même temps, étant donné le nombre de conneries que je peux dire, je ne sais pas si je suis apte à te juger mdr)_

_- Maria Potter1 : Quoi quoi quoi on est folles ?? Fais gaffe hein ! On risque de faire la grève de fanfic !! lol ... Remarque y'aurait pas de raison parce que, dans le fond, t'as pas tort, on est folles !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous voulons pas tuer Saki (juste la faire souffrir niark niark eh non je blague, faut pas me prendre pour une sadique !) Bon j'espère que t'es pas trop traumatisée ! Quoi que, à mon avis, si tu lis ce nouveau chapitre c'est : soit que tu as survécue, soit que t'es maso et que tu as décidé de lire ce chapitre des fois qu'on pourrait te traumatiser encore plus ! Non non je blague roh (si on peut même plus déconner !) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'amour entre Sakura et Lionel, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'elle va se développer ! Et je ne suis pas sûre non plus que le prochain te plaira..._

_- Sarah Lily Potter : Désolée, tu n'auras pas eu la suite avant ton départ en vacances ! Mais vois le bon côté des choses ; tu l'auras eu pour ton retour !! Histoire de terminer les vacances en beauté (lol comment je me prends pas du tout au sérieux là !) En espérant que cette suite te plaît ! Donne-nous ton avis !_

_- Kamirure : Je sais pas si le fait d'être douée pour les drames est un compliment lol J'espère quand même être aussi capable de faire des happy end ! Enfin, j'espère que cette suite te plaît._

_- Yamalie : Arrête, on est toute rouge !! C'est vrai que j'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle mais tu as raison, c'est bien le genre de Sakura de se mettre dans des situations pas possibles comme celles que nos esprits déjantés ont créées ! Je suis super contente que tu arrives à bien te représenter les scènes étant donné qu'il paraît que nous ne faisons pas assez de descriptions. On essaie de travailler ce point mais c'est pas facile. Donc savoir que malgré cette faiblesse, notre fic est quand même lisible, c'est rassurant !  
__Tu as vu, on t'as écouté au pied de la lettre : on a pris notre temps ! (lol je parie que là tu te mords les doigts d'avoir dit ça !) Bon j'espère en tout cas qu'on a pas pris notre temps pour rien et que ça te plaît !_

_Bon voilà je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà tapé...!!!)_

_Aoudwey_


	27. Espoir et déception

Sakura Kinomoto  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li**  
19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**  
Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 26 : Espoir (et déception).  
_**_(Aoudwey)_

Quelques temps avaient passé depuis l'accident de Sakura. Cette dernière était rentrée au manoir où elle se remettait doucement. La seule séquelle qu'elle gardait de cette mésaventure était un bras dans le plâtre. Mais, finalement, comme elle aimait à le dire, cela lui avait plutôt été bénifique ; en effet, le traumatisme au crâne qu'elle avait subi lui avait permis de recouvrer la vue.

**_Flash-back :_**

Sakura commençait à revenir à elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, prenant conscience que tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir. Que s'était-il passé déjà ?... Ah oui... Elle se disputait avec Kris puis... elle avait senti qu'elle était projetée. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques hésitations, la lumière crue des néons l'éblouissant, elle parvint à voir clair. Tous ses amis étaient autour d'elle, tendus dans l'attente de son réveil.

Sak : Tiffany ? Lionel ? Kris ? Faîtes pas cette tête, tout va bien !

Tiff : Sakura... Tu nous vois ???

Sakura, se rendant tout à coup compte de la situation, fit un énorme sourire et hocha la tête.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Sakura sourit en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie. Oui, quelque part, cet accident avait été une chance. A son réveil, Kris et elle avaient fait la paix, et elle avait remarqué que Lionel était beaucoup moins distant avec elle qu'avant. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

Sakura pénétra dans le dojo. Lionel y était déjà, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un léger pantalon de toile blanc. Il était dos à elle, la sueur glissant entre ses omoplates, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision. Lionel, ayant entendu ses pas, se retourna.

Lio : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? (_en souriant :_) Tu viens livrer un petit combat ?

Sak : Hum... pourquoi pas !

Le combat à mains nues débuta alors. Tous les deux étaient d'un bon niveau et, bien que Lionel excelle en arts martiaux, Sakura lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais bientôt, il lui fit une prise qui la déstabilisa et elle s'écroula à terre, entraînant néanmoins son adversaire dans sa chute.

Sakura était donc allongée dos contre le sol, Lionel affalé sur elle. Tous deux étaient face à face. La tension était palpable. Le visage de Lionel était à quelques centimètres du sien. Sakura pouvait admirer ses traits masculins et se perdre dans son regard noisette. Il commença à avancer le visage vers elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment, ses rêves allaient se produire.

Lio : Sakura, il faut que je te parle !

Le temps qu'elle assimile ce qu'il venait de lui dire _(il faut dire que ça l'a mise dans tous ses états notre Saki nationale de voir son Lionel chéri à califourchon sur elle !... Remarque, je la comprends !)_, Lionel était debout, la main tendue dans sa direction. Elle l'attrapa et il l'aida à se relever.

Sak : Euh... Oui... _(elle est encore trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que ce soit !)_

Lionel recouvrit ses épaules d'une serviette en coton blanche et quitta le dojo, Sakura sur ses talons. Il la mena dans le salon ou tous deux s'assirent dans un canapé moelleux.

Sak : Je t'écoute.

Lio : Voilà... C'est à propose de Tiffany...

Sak : ???

Lio : Je... Elle me plaît beaucoup !

Sak : QUOI ?

Lio : Oui je comprends ton étonnement ! Tu dois te dire que j'en ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de son charme indescriptible mais... que veux-tu... _(Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Lionel raide dingue d'une andouille -_eh ! ndTiffany /_ désolée Tiff, c'est pas contre toi- le retour !)_ Enfin, maintenant que je me suis rendue compte de la déesse qu'est Tiffany, j'aurais besoin de tes coneils... Je... Tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien de moi ?... Sakura, tu es sûre que ça va bien, tu es toute blanche ?

Sak : Je... Excuse-moi, il faut que je prenne l'air !

Sans demander son reste, Sakura se précipita dehors, sous le regard complètement hébété de Lionel. Une fois à l'aire frais, elle se mit à courir, voulant fuir le plus loin possible de celui qui, une fois de plus, lui brisait le cœur. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoivent, les larmes s'étaient mises à ruisseler sur ses joues, inondant son visage mais peut lui importait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment, c'était courir, courir sans s'arrêter pour s'éloigner de lui. Quelle idiote elle était ! Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait cru que dans le dojo... Il allait l'embrassait ! Pour un peu, elle se serait giflé d'avoir été si bête !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiffany lisait à l'ombre d'un cerisier quand elle vit Sakura dans tous ses états en train de courir. "Où vas-tu ?" lui cria-t-elle. Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiens ! Voilà que Tiffany venait de lui parler. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter et avait continué son chemin. La dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, c'était elle. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la faute de Tiffany si Lionel était tombé amoureux d'elle mais... ça faisait trop mal... Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ? Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Son seul amour tombait amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne voyait plus rien tant elle pleurait et elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle atterrit lourdement par terre, ne cherchant même pas à se relever.

? : Eh ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?

Kris se releva en s'époussetant et jeta un œil à l'imbécile qui venait de le percuter.

Kris : Sakura ! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sak : Il... Il ne m'aime pas !

Sakura s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant de toute son âme et tout ce que Kris put faire fut de la serrer contre lui. Si seulement il pouvait lui enlever sa peine. Si seulement...

* * *

__

__

_Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! Vous avez vu, cette fois je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à updater !_

_Bon alors j'ai quelques petites annonces à faire ; j'ai fait quelques modifications à cette fanfic pour qu'elle soit plus claire. Donc déjà (ceci est valable uniquement pour ceux qui connaissaient ma fic avant que je ne la modifie), vous avez du le remarquer, mes commentaires ne sont plus soulignés mais en italique (c'est plus zoli !)._

_Quant à la deuxième annonce, c'est pour signaler que c'est sans doute moi -Aoudwey- qui vais finir cette fic._

_J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de ce que Ptitebrem et moi avons fait jusqu'à présent._

_Enfin, je vous confiance pour me le dire dans vis reviews !!_

_- Maria Potter1 : Voilà voilà ! Comme tu l'as vu, tout va pour le mieux pour notre Saki nationale ! Excepté le fait, peut-être, qu'elle vient de se prendre un bonne gifle par cet idiot de Lionel mais bon... je peux pas non plus être trop gentille avec elle... après tous les malheurs qu'elle a vécu, il faut que le bonheur revienne en douceur sinon elle va nou faire une attaque !! lol_

_- Ethanielle ou Lyla : Tu sais Tiffany, on peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est pas sa faute si cet idiot de Lionel est même pas fichu de voir que son grand amour c'est Sakura ! C'est clair que lui il est pas fut-fut ! _(Eh ! je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a créé comme ça Aoudwey ndLionel / _Chut toi !_) _Et pour Kris et Tiff... c'est une idée !!..._

_- Aidya : Je pense que Ptitebrem t'excusera lol (à vrai dire elle a pas encore vu tes reviews mdr). En tout cas, c'est clair que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle pour ce qui est du critiquage de mec... Mais je dois admettre que vous avez pas tout à fait tort lol _(Grrrrrr !! ndLionel&Kris)_ En tout cas, c'est clair qu'on l'a pas gâté le Lionel dans cette fic ; il passe vraiment pour un abruti de première !!!_

_- kamirure : Merci ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Bon et bien espérons que tu as raison et que je serai aussi douée pour faire une happy end !!_

_- Yamalie : Ca y est, je suis couleur écrevisse (et je suis sûre qu'il en sera de même pour Ptitebrem lorsqu'elle lira ce review) C'est malin ça !! C'est bien beau de nous faire des compliments mais comment on va faire maintenant pour sortir nous... Non parce que la couleur écrevisse, y'a pas à dire c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus génial pour sortir draguer (bah ouais imagine qu'on rencontre un ptit Lionel, faut qu'on soit sous notre meilleur jour !)  
Non je déconne là ! Tout tes compliments font super plaisir et vont droit au coeur._

_Enfin, merci aussi à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des reviews depuis le début de cette aventure, et dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis plus ou moins longtemps, à savoir : __Sarah Lily Potter (j'ai lu tes fics c'est pas mal faut continuer), SexyLaury et son super enthousiasme, Chang (me dis pas que tu t'es replanquée sous ton bureau !), jade sheppard, Serena (tu as vu Lionel était quand même présent dans ce chapitre, et en plus, il était dans une tenue... à croquer ! miam ! lol), Misakie et ces critiques constructives (tu as vu j'ai changé la présentation j'espère que ça te va !) Hanna, LittleAngel2003, marion-moune, kira (j'aime bien ton pseudo, tu ne serais pas une fan de mars par hasard ?), Clairette, Nadge (on attend toujours que tu fasses craquer notre boîte aux lettres !!), granger, Raya-Chan (j'amais bien ta fic avec le psycopathe, je ne sais plus le nom) et Nawafya (dommage que tu ne nous aies pas réécrit ; je trouvais tes commentaires sympas !)_

_Sur ces remerciements, je vous laisse et vous fais de gros bisous._

_A bientôt._

_Aoudwey_


	28. Le baiser

**_Chapitre 27 : Le baiser._**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis que Lionel avait révélé à Sakura que Tiffany était la fille qui faisait battre son cœur _(non mais quel idiot celui-là !)_. Sakura avait donc décidé de l'oublier et de tirer un trait sur lui. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avouer à Tiffany les sentiments que Lionel nourrissait à son égard. En fait, moins elle voyait Tiffany, mieux elle se portait. Oh bien sûr, elle s'en voulait de penser cela. Tant de fois, elle s'était traitée mentalement d'idiote et s'était dit : "Allez ma petite Saki, tu prends ton courage à demain et tu affrontes Tiffany." Mais à chaque fois, elle avait renoncé. Affronter Keldania passait encore, regarder Tiffany dans les yeux... c'était autre chose. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait la silhouette de sa meilleure amie se dessiner au loin, ses longs cheveux ondulant dans le vent, elle sentait son ventre se nouer et son cœur se briser. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Trop dur de savoir que c'était elle que Lionel avait choisie.

_**- Flash-back –**_

Après avoir pleuré un long moment dans les bras de Kris, Sakura avait décidé de se confronter une nouvelle fois à Lionel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en avait besoin. Un espoir fou lui disait que peut-être elle avait rêvé... Peut-être elle avait mal compris ce que Lionel lui avait dit... Elle était donc courageusement revenue au salon, refoulant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de quitter cette maison au plus vite. Lionel avait souri en la voyant, de ce sourire pour lequel elle aurait pu mourir...

Lio : Ca va mieux ?

Sak : ...Oui...

Lio : Sakura...

A l'entente de son nom, son cœur se serra. Et si... et si tout à coup il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, s'il l'attrapait dans ses bras puissants et la serrait contre elle, lui murmurait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille _(kyaaaa !!! J'imagine trop bien cette scène avec moi à la place de Saki dans les bras de Lionel !!!)_.

Lio : ...J'ai décidé de ne plus rechercher la fille que j'avais vu en rêve durant l'attaque de Keldania.

A l'entente de ces mots, Sakura crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Lionel, n'ayant rien remarqué de son trouble, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

Lio : C'est vrai, je pense qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face ; je n'ai aucun indice. Chercher cette fille, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à vivre dans le passé pour une fille que j'ai peut-être imaginé. J'ai envie de nous donner une chance, à Tiffany et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sakura voulut répondre mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait la gorge serrée et savait très bien que si elle tentait une quelconque réponse, les pleurs prendraient le dessus.

Lio : Qui ne dit mot consent _(purée il est vraiment con ou il le fait exprès ?_ / Euh Aoudwey t'es gentille mais c'est toi qui m'as fait tel quel / _Euh.... __eh eh eh !)_... Je savais que tu me comprendrais Sakura.

Il la prit dans ses bras causant chez elle un était proche de l'apoplexie _(eh beh Saki, c'est qu'il te fait de l'effet le Lionel !)_. Et là, il prononça les mots qui achevèrent de l'achever _(marrant le jeu de mot, non ? .....bon ok, j'me tais !)_ :

Lio : Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie Saki-chan !

Et sur ce, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, qui cette fois ne fit aucun effet à Sakura, tellement les mots précédents lui avaient fait mal.

Lio : Bon j'y vais. Je vais essayer de trouver Tiffany.

Sur ce, il lui lança un clin d'œil complice. Sakura quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se jeta sur son lit où elle pleura à corps perdus _(j'dois vraiment être sadique ; depuis le début de la fic, j'arrête pas de la faire pleurer notre pauv' Saki-chan _/ Bah tiens depuis le temps que j'te l'dis ! ndSakura / _Oh mon Dieu, Saki tu as raison... Un docteur vite !)_

**_- Fin du fash-back –_**

Depuis ce temps donc, Sakura avait fui Tiffany et Lionel comme la peste. Seul Kris avait droit à son attention, ce qui n'était, il faut bien l'avouer, pas pour lui déplaire (Kyaaaaaa ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir faire tomber Sakura dans mes bras ! ndKris / Rêve ! ndSaki / --_continue_ comme si de rien n'était-- : De toute façon c'est bien connu, elles finissent toutes par me tomber dans les bras ndKris / _Ah bon ?_). Avec l'aide du temps et de Kris, la peine de Sakura s'était atténuée et cette dernière avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ce jour là, Sakura et Kris étaient dehors, au soleil. Sakura portait une petite robe légère bleue à fines bretelles, parcourue de motifs en forme de petites fleurs blanches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qu'elle avait rattachée sur sa tête avec une pince, si bien que des mèches rebelles s'échappaient d'un peu partout, lui donnant un petit air craquant. _(Euh... je suis pas sûre que vous visualisiez bien la coiffure !... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur que ça de faire des descriptions !)_ Kris portait un bermuda large beige, avec un T-shirt blanc assez près du corps. Il avait mis des lunettes de Soleil pour protéger ses yeux _(quelle ptite nature !_ / Non c'est pas vrai seulement... J'ai les yeux très sensibles ! ndKris /_ Oui oui c'est ça... Pire qu'une fille !)_ Elles étaient un peu miroir et leur design lui donnait un air de playboy tout droit sorti d'un magasine. Bref, il était très craquant. (Comme d'hab quoi ! ndKris / _Bon c'est pas un peu fini ces incrustes dans ma fic !!)_

Sak : Tu crois vraiment que ces lunettes sont nécessaires ??

Kris : Non mais... Elles me vont tellement bien !

Sak : Mouais... Je suis sûre qu'elles m'iraient encore mieux !

Prenant ces mots pour un défi, Kris lui tendit la paire que Sakura mit sur son nez. Effectivement, même si elles étaient un peu grandes, les lunettes lui allaient plutôt bien (qu'est-ce que je disais ! ndSaki).

Kris,_ un peu vexé qu'elles lui aillent si bien_ : Mouais... Bof ! Bon allez rends-les moi maintenant !

Sak : Attrape-les !

Elle se leva et partit en courant. Kris se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Sakura avait pris un peu d'avance et il accéléra donc la cadence. Il se jeta alors sur elle pour récupérer ses lunettes mais, emporté dans leur élan, les deux basculèrent à même le sol. Il restèrent un moment couchés sur le dos, riant aux larmes. Enfin Kris se releva et attrapa Sakura d'une main ferme pour la relever. Comme il tira un peu fort, elle se retrouva dans ses bras (_tu l'aurais pas fait exprès ??? --regard suspicieux-- _/ Hi hi !! A toi de me le dire, après tout c'est toi l'auteur !). Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Une tension naquit.

Sak_, lui tendant ses lunettes_ : Tiens.

Par ce geste, elle avait essayé de dissiper la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Kris prit donc ses lunettes mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Sakura ne tenta pas non plus de se dégager.

Sak : Kris...

Kris : Chut.

Il posa son pouces sur les lèvres de Sakura qu'il effleura d'une caresse. Puis il le retira doucement en le faisant glisser le long de la joue de la jeune fille et se pencha en avant.

Sakura ne bougea pas.

Les lèvres de Kris se posèrent sur les siennes. Un doux baiser les unit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

__

_Pfffffiouuuu !!! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Sous word, il fait un petit peu plus de deux pages, donc j'espère qu'on ne me reprochera pas la longueur !_

_A part ça j'espère rester en vie car je sens que ce chapitre ne va pas plaire aux fans du couple Sakura/Lionel ! En même temps, si vous me faîtes du mal... Vous risquez de ne pas avoir la suite !!_

_Bon, à part ça, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Veuillez excuser tous mes petits délires tout au long de la fic (mes commentaires et ceux des persos). S'ils vous dérangent, dîtes le moi et j'arrêterai (ou du moins j'essaiyerai !!)._

_On devrait bientôt voir la fin de cette fic. Encore quelques chapitres... Et ce s'ra fini ! Snif ! Ca me rend nostalique ! Enfin bon, ça va, on n'y est pas encore_

_Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !_

_Ah et j'allais oublier... BONNE RENTREE A TOUS !!! :-D_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_-kamirure : Si si je connais Rumiko Takahashi !!! Et le compliment me fait trop plaisir mais en toute sincérité je ne pense pas mériter d'être comparée à lui ! Snif ! Je serai riche sinon ! lol_

_- KajiMadoushi : Bah moi je veux bien suivre ce que tu me dis et faire en sorte que Sakura se tire une balle _(oh non eh !! ndSaki)_ mais bon l'histoire risque de se terminer plus vite que prévu lol_

_- Ethanielle ou Lyla : Et non !!! Nous sommes des coeurs de pierre et ton regard chibi eyes larmoyant ne nous fait aucun effet !! Niark niark !! Nous sommes pire que des robots ! En plus, t'as vu on en a rajouté un couche... Ce chapitre risque de ne pas te faire plaisir ! Mais t'inquiète pas tite Lyla-chan, tout finira bien par s'arranger... (enfin, peut-être !)_

_- cral-killeuse : Comme on dit ; "mieux vaut tard que jamais" ! Je suis ravie d'avoir fait une nouvelle adepte lol. J'espère que cette suite te plaît._

_- Aidya : Bah tu vois, tout s'arrange pour Saki !!! Comment ça il fallait pas que ça s'arrange comme ça ?! Ah bah désolée mais il fallait préciser !_

_- SexyLaury : Voilà la suite ! Quand c'est demandé si vivement, je ne peux que m'incliner !_

_- Yamalie : Pour ce qui est du rôle de la méchante dans cette histoire... Motus et bouche cousue ! Pour les souvenirs de Lionel, je ne peux rien dire non plus ! Mais allez, tout va bien finir par s'arranger... Enfin j'espère _(bah si tu ne le sais pas, qui le saura ndKris)


	29. Cette voix dans ma tête

Sakura Kinomoto  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

  
  
**Lionel Li**  
19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !!). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

  
  
**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

  
  
**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

  
  
**Céliane Wedmington**  
Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

_

* * *

_

_Il posa son pouce sur les lèvres de Sakura qu'il effleura d'une caresse. Puis il le retira doucement en le faisant glisser le long de la joue de la jeune fille et se pencha en avant._

_Sakura ne bougea pas._

_Les lèvres de Kris se posèrent sur les siennes. Un doux baiser les unit._

**_Chapitre 28 : Cette voix dans ma tête..._**

**__**

Depuis la scène du baiser deux mois plus tôt, Sakura et Kris ne s'étaient plus quittés. Sakura avait trouvé en Kris un ami, un confident, un frère, un amant... _(wouah, c'que j'suis romantique des fois !!)_ Bref, c'était le petit ami idéal. Grâce à lui, elle avait même trouvé un prétexte pour ne plus voir Tiffany et Lionel. En effet, ces derniers, voyant l'idylle naissante que vivait leur amie, avaient décidé de la laisser en profiter pleinement et l'avaient donc laissée tranquille.

"C'est mieux comme ça" s'était-elle dit.

N'ayant plus à les croiser, elle allait pouvoir profiter pleinement de Kris et oublier Lionel.

Enfin... c'est ce qu'elle avait cru...

Et pourtant elle avait essayé ! Oh oui elle avait essayé ! De tout son cœur elle avait tenté d'oublier Lionel. De tout son cœur elle avait tenté de croire en son histoire avec Kris. Mais, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Lionel hantait son cœur comme (les mites hantent les vieux vêtements ! ndKris / _Merci pour cette réflexion très romantique Kris --''')_ un esprit fantomatique hanterait une vielle maison. Il faisait partie d'elle. Tenter de l'oublier, c'était comme essayer de s'arracher le cœur (_ouais c'est clair que ça doit pas faire du bien ça !_ / Et c'est moi qui fais des réflexions pourries... --''' ndKris) ; elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire.

Alors elle avait joué la comédie. Chaque jour elle avait fait mine d'aimer Kris, de croire en leur histoire. Chaque jour elle s'était un peu plus engluée dans son mensonge. Au début, bien sûr elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience, elle pensait vraiment être amoureuse de Kris, mais très vite elle avait réalisé que Lionel avait été, était, et serait toujours l'élu de son cœur. Alors, ne sachant comment avouer la vérité à Kris, elle avait continué à le bercer d'illusions et maintenant, elle se retrouvait prise dans ce qu'elle avait inventé de toutes pièces, telle un moucheron empêtré dans un toile d'araignée.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

C'était décidé, bientôt Kris saurait la vérité.

Et ce moment arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ce jour là, Kris et Sakura se baladaient dans le petit bois qui bordait le domaine des Li. Sakura sentait que le moment était venu... Elle ne pouvait plus reculer...

Elle prit son inspiration et se lança.

Sak : Kris ?

Kris : Oui ?

Sak_, tendue _: Il faut que je je te dise quelque chose...

Kris : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saki ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Sak : Oui. Seulement...

A ce moment, Sakura sentit le vide se faire dans son esprit. Vide très vite remplacé par une voix qui était loin de lui être inconnue. Cette voix, elle la détestait... C'était la voix de celle qui lui avait tout pris.

"Alors Chasseuse ?... Surprise ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'être débarrassée de moi..."

Sak : Keldania !

Kris : Hein ?

"Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois ! Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça... Tu sais Sakura, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu avais réussi à me battre tant de fois... C'est à cause de ce qui jadis fut ta plus grande force... Cette chose dégoûtante qu'on appelle l'amour. Mais cette force peut aussi devenir ta plus grande faiblesse.... Et tu vas le découvrir à tes dépens..."

A ce moment Sakura sentit une immense douleur lui transpercer le cœur. C'était comme si son être se déchirait de l'intérieur. Sous le choc, son visage blêmit. Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine et mit un genou à terre. Les derniers mots qu'elle entendit, résonnant dans sa tête comme un glas, furent ceux-là :

"Que se passe-t-il quand on tue l'amour Sakura ?"

"Lionel" murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Puis elle disparut, sous le regard complètement hagard de son _(ex ?)_ petit ami _(j'paris que sur ce coup là t'as encore rien compris Krissounet ?!)_.

_A suivre..._

* * *

__

_Et me revoilà ("enfin" me direz-vous !) pour un nouveau chapitre de votre fic préférée, j'ai nommé **La Prêtresse de la Nuit**. Bon okay, je m'enflamme peut-être un peu là --''' Enfin, j'espère quand même vous avoir un petit peu manqué (même un tout petit peu, je suis pas gourmande vous savez lol)_

_Bon, à part ça, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais bon, rentrée oblige, j'ai du boulot !!! Snif... C'que c'est dur la terminale !! Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire patienter plus de deux semaines jusqu'au prochain chapitre (et même moins si je le peux) mais je ne vous promets rien. De toute façon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on devrait en voir la fin. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Ca fait bizarre n'est-ce pas !?_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé :_

_- Maria Potter1 : Toutes mes excuses jeune demoiselle !! Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir oubliée dans mes remerciements, je croyais pourtant n'avoir oublié personne. Pourras-tu me pardonner ??!!! Quant au "à suivre", il faut bien en mettre un sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ! Et pour ce qui est de Lionel et Tiffany, je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble ;-)_

_- Yamalie : Non non non !!! C'est motus et bouche cousue !! Tu ne sauras rien !! Pas de favoritisme !! Enfin, si tu veux vraiment, on peut toujours s'arranger... Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?! lol Bon tu vois tout n'est pas perdu pour notre couple Saki/Lionel. Quoi que... au vue des derniers événements..._

_- KajiMadoushi : Ouf ! Le tiraillage de balles a été évité de peu !! On a eu chaud ! lol Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir !_

_- Ethanielle ou Lyla : Ah non désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne reçois plus de mails. Le problème s'est-il arrangé ? Sinon, si tu veux, je pourrai te prévenir quand je mettrai un nouveau chap. Alors comme ça on n'est pas motivée pour commenter nos chapitres !! Non mais c'est quoi cette rébellion !!! Allez Lyla !! Au boulot et plus vite que ça, j'attends tes commentaires délirants moi !_

_- SexyLaury : C'est clair ! Tu es la reine des métaphores !! Je m'agenouille devant sa majestée lol. Pour ce qui est du couple Sak/Lio, c'est vrai que je suis une fan, mais, qui sait, je me suis peut-être lassée de les voir ensemble et j'ai envie d'en finir... Niark niark !! Le mystère plane... (pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, faudra lire ma fic !)_

_- Aidya : Oh mais si je le peux !! La preuve c'est que je l'ai fait --tire la langue-- Mais bon, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, ça risque de ne pas durer entre Sak et Kris. Pour Lionel, à ce stade là, c'était plus de la naïveté, c'était carrément de la con----- !_

_- Chloé : Oui oui cocotte, je me souviens de toi !!! Et t'es pas obligée de dire à tout le monde que je réponds 3mois après lol. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !! Pour ce qui est du couple Kris/Sakura, c'est marrant, tu dois bien être l'une des seules à l'aimer ! Enfin, pour l'évolution de nos différents couples, je ne peux rien dire, seul l'avenir répondra à tes questions..._

_- Sinkha : Ah, toi aussi tu aimes bien le couple Kris/Sak ? Finalement, il a peut-être plus de succès que je ne l'aurais cru ce couple ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Tiff face aux sentiments de Lionel, je suis désolée mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Mais tu en sauras probablement plus dans le prochain chapitre..._

_- kamirure : Merci merci !! C'est trop !! C'est très gentil de me dire ça ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue. Pour une fois Lionel ne s'est pas comporté comme un idiot... Normal, on l'a pa vu !!_


	30. Quand on tue l'amour

**Sakura Kinomoto**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a pris quelques centimètres de plus bien entendu (1m65), et ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant dans le dos. Elle a toujours ses magnifiques yeux verts et quelques mèches rebelles (mais ces dernières sont moins flagrantes qu'avant).

Caractère : Elle est très fleur bleue et pour elle l'amitié et l'amour sont sacrés. Elle a gardé son extrême gentillesse mais n'est plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Sans doute grâce à Thomas, elle a développé un très grand sens de la répartie. Malgré tout, elle reste très sensible voire fragile sur le plan des sentiments.

**Lionel Li**  
19 ans

Physique : Il est pour ainsi dire le même sauf qu'il a perdu ses traits de petit garçon pour devenir un superbe jeune homme (désolées on ne peut pas vous faire de dessin et à vrai dire il ne vaut mieux pas car sinon vous ne pourriez plus vous arrêtez de baver les filles !). Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air rebelle. Il a pas mal grandi (1m82) et s'est musclé ce qui le rend encore plus attirant. Mais ce qui fait surtout son charme, ce sont ses yeux noisettes insondables qui renforcent son air mystérieux et ténébreux.

Caractère : Toujours très renfermé. Il n'est cependant pas aussi froid qu'avant. En amour il est très fidèle et un peu possessif et il est très à cheval sur certaines valeurs morales.

**Tiffany Daidoji**  
19 ans

Physique : Elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a elle aussi grandi (1m64). Elle a coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au dessus des épaules et rebiquent à ce niveau.

Caractère : Tiffany est très sociable mais ne parle pratiquement jamais d'elle. Elle adore Sakura mais n'est plus aussi "collante" qu'avant. Sur le plan sentimentale elle est très discrète.

**Kris**  
19 ans

Physique : Chataîn aux yeux verts. Tout comme Lionel, il est musclé mais pas trop. Il est un peu plus petit que ce dernier (1m80). Il est très fort dans tous les combats et est très beau dans son style. Il paraîtrait avoir un visage d'ange s'il n'avait pas dans le regard une petite étincelle conquérante.

Caractère : Il est très sûr de lui et peut parfois paraître arrogant pourtant c'est une jeune homme qui peut être très gentil. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ni même l'amitié mais il est du genre à tomber amoureux une fois et pour de bon. Il a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments car il n'y a jamais été habitué.

**Céliane Wedmington**  
Âge inconnu.

Son vrai nom est en fait Keldania.

C'est une entité malfaisante dont le seul but est de détruire le monde.

Sous son apparence humaine, elle a l'air d'une jeune fille très svelte et distinguée. Teint de lait, cheveux de jais. Elle ressemble à un mannequin (1m75) et sa beauté est renforcée par ses magnifiques yeux noirs dont les reflets varient sur toute une palette allant du mauve au bleu.

* * *

_A ce moment Sakura sentit une immense douleur lui transpercer le cœur. C'était comme si son être se déchirait de l'intérieur. Sous le choc, son visage blêmit. Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine et mit un genou à terre. Les derniers mots qu'elle entendit, résonnant dans sa tête comme un glas, furent ceux-là :_

_"Que se passe-t-il quand on tue l'amour Sakura ?"_

_"Lionel" murmura-t-elle, le souffle court._

_Puis elle disparut, sous le regard complètement hagard de son (ex ?) petit ami (j'paris que sur ce coup là t'as encore rien compris Krissounet !)._

**_Chapitre 29 : Quand on tue l'amour..._**

Sans trop vraiment comprendre comment, Sakura se retrouva devant Tiffany. Cette dernière arborait un regard glacial. La jeune fille d'ordinaire si douce affichait un rictus, apparemment fière d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, mais les chaleureux reflets mauves qu'on pouvait observer à l'accoutumée n'apparaissaient plus. La couleur de ses yeux avait elle aussi changé ; au lieu du bel améthyste qu'ils revêtaient d'habitude, ils étaient d'un noir insondable. Sakura comprit au premier regard qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à son amie.

Sak : Keldania...

Keldania, ricanant : Quelle perspicacité ! Tu m'étonneras toujours !

Sak, _coupant court_ : Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

A ces mots, la prêtresse de la nuit émit un petit rire et se décala légèrement, donnant ainsi à Sakura un nouvel angle de vue. Le visage de la jeune fille blêmit alors subitement.

Sak : Lionel !

A quelques mètres d'elle gisait Lionel, étendue sur une pierre plate. Une lumière dorée l'entourait, donnant une allure surréaliste à la scène. Mais cette lumière ne mettait que plus en évidence l'épée plantée en pleine poitrine du magicien.

Sakura put reconnaître les pierres précieuses finnement travailléesqui ornaient l'arme. Aucun doute, c'était celle de Lionel.

Kel : J'ai toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les objets coupants...

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de son ennemie, Sakura se précipita aux côtés de celui que son cœur chérissait.

Contre toute attente, la prêtresse n'en profita pas pour porter une attaque à la magicienne. Au contraire, elle ne bougea pas. Seul son sourire s'élargit ; elle voulait que la magicienne souffre. Elle avait trouvé son point faible.

Sakura arriva donc près de Lionel. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à la sourde douleur qui la déchirait de l'intérieur. Plus elle approchait de lui, plus elle sentait que le mal était insoutenable. Comme si une force entrait en elle pour lui arracher le cœur.

Kel : J'ai trouvé ton point faible très chère... Si tu continues, je n'aurai même pas besoin de te tuer. Tu t'obstines à t'approcher de lui. Tu ne sens donc pas le mal que ça te fait. Vous êtes liés... Même si _(elle se retint de rire)_, il semble l'avoir légèrement oublié. Ahahah ! Ca a vraiment été un jeu d'enfant de le détourner de toi, pour le faire tomber amoureux de moi... Si tu avais vu ta tête... Et quand il est retombé amoureux de Tiffany, c'est-à-dire de moi... Je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui trouves... Un être si influençable...

Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Keldania. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Lionel. Sa peau était glacée. Froide comme la mort. Rien que ce contact lui fit encore plus mal.

Lionel entrouvrit les yeux : Saki _(il sourit difficilement)_ la fille de mes rêves... c'était toi ?

Sans pouvoir dire un mot, Sakura hocha la tête, ses sanglots redoublant.

Kel : Comme c'est mignon... Il a finalement retrouvé la mémoire... Trop tard semble-t-il... _(son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus)_ Vois-tu Sakura, cette épée devrait normalement tuer ton bien aimé. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour le maintenir en vie. Je voulais que tu assistes au spectacle... Maintenant il est temps d'abréger ses souffrances... et les tiennes !

En disant ces mots, Keldania tendit le bras en direction des magiciens et d'un mouvement de sa main, l'épée tourna dans la poitrine du jeune homme, lui arrachant un cri.

La scène se passa comme au ralenti. L'épée commença à retomber doucement sur le corps du garçon. Ce dernier prit un visage paisible, comme si la mort l'avait déjà enveloppé et sourit faiblement à sa fleur de cerisier, avant de lui murmurer : « Je suis désolé ».

Ses yeux se clorent et l'épée retomba lourdement sur son buste. La douce lumière qui l'auréolait disparut aussitôt. Le charme était rompu. Lionel était mort.

Sakura sentit alors une douleur lui déchirer le corps tout entier. Elle avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher les membres un à un et de lui enlever doucement la peau. Faute de pouvoir lui arracher le cœur, puisque celui ci venait de s'éteindre en même temps que Lionel, on s'acharnait sur tout le reste de son corps.

Elle était maintenant à quatre pattes, les mains crispées sur l'herbe de la forêt, la tête basse. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues ainsi que la sueur -tant elle luttait contre la douleur, lui brûlant la peau.

Keldania, sous les traits de Tiffany, la regardait, satisfaite de son œuvre.

Kel : Il semblerait que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Quand on tue l'amour, on tue la magicienne !

Sakura tomba inerte contre le sol.

X : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Kris se tenait là et observait la scène avec effroi. Il ne vit même pas la prêtresse se retourner vers lui et lui lancer une boule d'énergie. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde qui était étendue là, la vie venant de quitter son corps. Il réalisa enfin la boule qui se précipitait dans sa direction. Il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

X: QUOI ?

Kris rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, aucune trace de l'attaque qui devait lui ôter la vie. Au lieu de ça, il vit une Keldania complètement effarée, qui fixait... qui fixait quoi au juste ? Pour le savoir, il tourna la tête dans la direction que regardait la prêtresse. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Sakura se tenait debout. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle était morte. Une aura éblouissante l'entourait. Elle était revêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui arrivait jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulaient légèrement autour d'elle, alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de vent alentour.

Sakura avança de quelques pas en direction de Keldania. Elle ne semblait pas marcher mais plutôt flotter au dessus du sol. Elle était éblouissante de beauté et l'aura qu'elle dégageait était pour le moins impressionnante. Kris était complètement subjugué.

Sak : J'en ai assez que tu fasses du mal aux gens que j'aime !

Elle joignit alors les mains avant de les écarter doucement et une lumière enveloppa la prêtresse de la nuit qui poussa un cri. Kris ne pouvait rien distinguer tant il était ébloui. Quand enfin la luminosité baissa, il vit une forme tomber inerte aux côtés de Keldania qui semblait tétanisée.

Kris, complètement ébahi : Tiffany...

Keldania n'avait pas bonne mine. La séparation d'avec le corps de Tiffany l'avait épuisé. De grosses gouttes perlaient sur son front. Sa peau était pâle comme la mort et des cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux. Yeux qui étaient le reflet d'un effroi profond.

Sak : Tu t'es trompée. Mon amour n'est pas ma faiblesse et ne le sera jamais. C'est quoi qu'il advienne ma plus grande force... _(elle sourit légèrement)_ Par contre je crains que ce soit TA faiblesse car c'est une chose que tu ne peux comprendre.

Elle se concentra alors. Une petite boule de lumière sortit de son cœur et se mit à grossir sous les yeux de Keldania qui prenait de plus en plus peur. La boule fusa ensuite pour aller se loger dans le corps de la prêtresse. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de disparaître, laissant un petit tas de cendre comme seul témoin de sa précédente présence.

Sakura ferma alors les yeux et baissa la tête, comme si elle reprenait son souffle après un gros effort. Se reprenant, elle avança vers son amie qui gisait toujours au sol. Elle sourit et passa doucement une main sur le visage aux yeux clos. Tiffany ouvrit alors les yeux et sembla un instant perdu. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent.

Tiff, _les yeux embués_ : Sakura... Si tu savais comme je suis désolée...

Sak, lui faisant son plus beau sourire : Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. _(son sourire s'éteint)_ j'aurais du m'en rendre compte... _(murmurant)_ si seulement j'avais passé plus de temps avec toi...

Sakura s'en voulait d'avoir fui Tiffany sous prétexte que Lionel l'aimait. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle se serait aperçu que la prêtresse avait pris possession du corps de son amie. Et... Et Lionel ne serait pas mort. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Tiff, _apeurée _: Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sak, _se reprenant_ : Rien, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle posa une main aimante sur le visage de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à sourire comme si elle venait d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie. Kris fronça les sourcils. A quoi Sakura jouait-elle ? Pourquoi venait-elle de jeter un sort à Tiffany ?

Elle serra ensuite son amie contre elle à l'en étouffer.

Sak : Je t'aime Tiff !

Elle se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers Kris qui se mit à rougir. Elle sourit.

Sak : Tu m'aimes sincèrement (elle posa une main sur sa joue pour y déposer une légère caresse) C'est du gâchis... Je m'en veux vraiment... Je n'aurais pas du...

Kris : Saki... Je ne comprends rien...

Sak : Chut (elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres) Tu n'as pas encore compris... Cela ne saurait tarder... Je suis désolée...

Elle posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres mais Kris sentit bien qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux dans ce baiser.

Elle continua ensuite son chemin sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme et se dirigea vers Lionel. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et joignit les mains. Elle se tourna alors vers Tiffany.

Sak : Tiff, je te le confie, prends en soin.

Tiffany hocha vivement la tête, souriant toujours à pleines dents. Puis un voilà passa devant ses yeux et elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Tiff : Quoi ? Sakura... je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sakura pour toute réponse lui fit un sourire. Sourire énigmatique qui renforça encore plus les questions que se posait la jeune fille, faisant par la même occasion naître un nœud au creu de son estomac. Ses doutes se renforcèrent quand Kris, qui avait compris le manège de la magicienne, cria :

Kris : Sakura ne fais pas ça, tu es trop faible !

Sakura tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, un léger sourire serein flottant sur son visage.

Kris, pleurant : Tu vas y perdre la vie...

Sak, souriant tristement : Mais ma vie, sans lui, je l'ai déjà perdue. Je sui désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir Kris.

Elle se concentra alors et de nouveau une boule de lumière sortit d'elle pour rentrer dans le corps de Lionel.

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux, au moment même où la magicienne s'effondrait à ses pieds.

* * *

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de La prêtresse de la Nuit. Je sais qu'il a mis super longtemps à arriver. J'en suis désolée ! Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse !_

_--se planque sous le bureau--_

_Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi !_

_Bon alors bien sûr je pense que peu d'entre vous apprécieront cette fin. Personnellement je trouvais ça bien de finir comme ça mais j'avoue que c'est un peu frustrant alors je veux bien faire un dénouement disons moins frustrant (attention je n'ai pas dit heureux XD Oh ca va vous énervez pas, j'ai pa dit malheureux non plus !). Si vous en voulez, faîtes moi signe !_

_Réponses au reveiws :_

_- Le Saut de l'Ange : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Super ! Bon et bien pour ce qui est d'être sadique... Je suis désolée je crois que je l'ai encore un peu été sur ce coup là ! Par contre tout n'est pas négatif, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, il a enfin retrouvé la mémoire (bon ok il est mort après mais... on peut pas tout avoir non ?) Bon par contre c'est clair que j'ai pas updaté rapidement... Mille excuses ! Enfin j'espère que ça t'a plus quand même !_

_- Aidya : Alors tu plains Kris... Je peux le remettre avec Sakura si tu veux... XD Désolée d'avoir été si longue. J'espère que tu as mieux compris._

_- kamirure : bah te voilà exaucé ! Lionel a retrouvé la mémoire et Sak n'est plus avec Kris ! Désolée pour l'attente !_

_- KajiMadoushi : Ouh la ! Tu fais peur toi ! Tu vas pas me tuer pour le retard j'espère --joli ptit sourire apeuré-- et si tu me laisses en vie, promis j'te fais un épilogue et je le fais **rapidement** !_

_- Ethanielle ou Lyla : Désolée pour tes notes... Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant maintenant non ? Désolée d'avoir été si longue !_

_- Yamalie : mdr quel comparaison poétique... C'est Kris qui va être content d'être comparé à un moucheron ! Désolée pour l'attente !_

_- LiL'LoRy : Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Quand je la relis je culpabilise trop d'avoir été si longue ! Bon en tout cas, je pense que tu es assez contente : Sakura et Lionel se sont retrouvés... Enfin c'est vrai que c'est pas des plus gais mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça... Pour ce qui est de Yué & co et bien c'est vrai que... je me suis vraiment pas servi d'eux... A vrai dire ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit ''' Chut ne leur répète pas sinon je sens qu'ils vont se venger ! Merci pour les encouragements et pour ce qui est du titre de reine de métaphor, fais gaffe Yamalie pourrait te voler le titre lol_


End file.
